Vampire's Heart
by Free Faye
Summary: Something was odd about Sakura; she had a call about her. It almost made me become animalistic when she was too close. I didn’t know what this meant, but I am sure Kakashi had something to do with this. AU, Vampire story, non mass.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire's Heart**

Chapter 1

I sat at my desk and looked out the window. No one really ever bothered to talk to me in class and ever since my skin became lighter everyone ran from me. This is my senior year of school, you know the one where you are suppose to hang out with all of your friends, go to parties, do stupid things, but I don't have friends as I have stated already. Most days this doesn't bother me, but lately it has. Of course as usual all of this change in my thought process is because of a girl. This girl is beautiful beyond words, long pink hair that is slightly curly at the ends, barely any make up on, usually wears jeans, and has a laugh that will make anyone smile, including me who doesn't smile. I found out her name is Sakura and she hangs out with her friend Ino. Ino is the one in school every guy follows. They think she is beautiful with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. Ino is 5'9" where as Sakura is 5'4". Because of Ino's height most guys see her as a super model of the school. Thankfully we have a very small school in this small town, okay thankfully for her. If we didn't live in a place like this Ino might look average. But Ino never caught my interest, this new girl does, Sakura. Sakura has been attending this school for about a month now and I can't keep my eyes off of her.

As I turned my head to look at the classroom door I saw her. Today she was wearing a pair of black tights, a deep blood red mini skirt over it, and a black top that came off of her shoulders with a pair of slip on converse. I can't help but to always note her complete outfits, hell I note everything I can about her. She came into the classroom with Ino right behind her. This was the one class I had with her and I always got excited. Sakura looked right at me and smiled lightly. Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of the class, since I was in the back. Ino was like the rest of the school in making sure Sakura didn't come around me.

After the bell rang the classroom waited for 5 minutes. Sakura giggled at something Ino had said and I closed my eyes to savor the sound. The door then opened and I glanced at the doorway to see Tsunade, the principal, dragging Kakashi into the classroom by holding his ear.

"Class I found your teacher, sorry he is late," Tsunade let go of Kakashi's ear. "I will be waiting for the report on your class from one of your students, so you better work hard."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Yes madam," Kakashi made sure that his face mask was the way he wanted it. I couldn't help but to wonder why he even had one, as well as an eye patch on his face. "Today class, we are going to move the classroom around a bit. So since there are three chairs at one long desk we are going to sit you all that way. First row to the right will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji."

I tuned Kakashi out, because I knew he wouldn't move me. He was an old family friend so he knew of my special problem. I was busy looking at Sakura's reflection in the window when I noticed she was walking towards me. Turning my head I noticed she was smiling.

"Hey," She said to me as she sat down in the seat next to me. "We also have Uzumaki Naruto sitting next to us when he comes back to class. He has been sick for a month so I hope he is okay."

I swallowed; I knew what was wrong with Naruto, the same thing that happened to me. The time was just correct. The only question I have is will he become a vampire or a werewolf. I closed my eyes for a moment to think. Vampires took a very short amount of time to change. I took about 6 hours. No one had ever seen that since the first vampire of my clan, Uchiha Mandra. The second strongest happens to be my brother, Itachi. He changed in about 7 hours at the age of 16. With werewolves it took longer and the longer they changed the stronger they became, opposite of vampires. Inuzuka Kiba took 2 and half weeks. Opening my eyes I looked back at Sakura. "Yeah," I said quietly back to her. I turned my head back to the board to see Kakashi writing some math formulas on the board and I kept watching Sakura out of the corner of my eye as I wrote notes.

Something was odd about Sakura; she had a call about her. It almost made me become animalistic when she was too close. I didn't know what this meant, but I am sure Kakashi had something to do with this. He knew the family secrets and since my change had made sure a different girl was around me.

"Sasuke, why don't you come to the board and see if you can solve this equation?" Kakashi asked and that made me stand up. This had become routine with the two of us. He was looking for something from me with each girl. All I could figure for was a mate, and I couldn't help but think maybe it was time for me to at least get a girlfriend. As I got up to the front of the room Kakashi handed me the dry erase marker and had a knowing look in his eye.

"Don't move her yet until I figure this out Kakashi." I gritted my teeth at him and showed him how my fangs were beginning to become longer a slight bit.

Kakashi smiled, or what I thought was a smile from under that mask. "Glad to know. I'll meet you at your house tonight and we all will talk about what is going on to you. Naruto should be done soon as well."

OoO

School came to an end rather quickly, for most of the day all I could think about was Sakura. Having her that close in my math class really got to me, my blood was boiling all day and I had to make sure my teeth didn't show. I began to think Kakashi had talked to the other teachers about leaving me alone because none of them called on me. I walked to my car quickly, knowing Kakashi he would be at the house 15 minutes after I did. I stopped in front of my car, a Red Line Ruby Red Saturn Sky. Of course my father had gotten me the limited edition one. He was all about flashy fast cars. I just wanted a fast car, but one doesn't complain when they are given a car. My convertible top was down, something I would like to have down when I would give Sakura a ride home one day. Alright so I don't know if it will ever happen, but one can sure dream. I watched Sakura exit the building and walk my direction. I couldn't help but to have my hopes up just a slight bit. I wanted her to come over here and need a ride, but she had her own, parked about two spaces away from me. Hers was a yellow Nissan Xterra, an older model. She could have gotten something else, but from what Kakashi told me that was her choice. She lived on a dirt road very close to the edge of town so he figured it was a smart move on her part.

I quickly got into my car as I watched her unlock hers and took off. The wind in my hair as I drove home made me think about running. Before I had changed I played soccer and even was on the track team. That is how I know Naruto and Kiba. I also know many others in the group Sakura hangs out with, but I kept my distance from them all knowing I was going to change sooner or later. Who would want to be friends with a vampire? After all of the lies put into movies and other books, they made vampires a very sexy monster. That isn't how we are.

Once I arrived home I parked in my usual spot and walked into the house. The entire house seemed to be in frenzy. I could hear mother in the kitchen making something special and I saw Itachi sitting on the sofa fidgeting…wait fidgeting? "Itachi?" I couldn't help but to ask as I made my way to the sofa with my backpack on my back.

As I took my back pack off and set it on the coffee table I saw something else that I never thought I would see Itachi do, smile. "She accepted Sasuke." Itachi then laughed, "She wants to become my mate, umm….wife is what the humans call it. I had to get her a ring and everything."

"Does she know about the vampire line?" I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Yes, and now she meets us all." Itachi looked like he could just start laughing. If he did I was going to check him into a loony bin. "Now tell me why your fangs are out a bit. You have a while before you need blood again."

I couldn't help but sigh, "Kakashi put this girl in class next to me. She's new in school, only been there for a few months, but something about her makes my blood boil. It's like I need food more often. I have actually have begun to hunt more because of her."

Itachi chuckled a bit, "Well little brother, it seems you are about to go through what I went though 2 years ago when I met Ayame. Good luck because we only feel that way once with one person. She is your mate so I hope she accepts you quickly. These last 2 years have been hard on me because I didn't know if my mate would. Ayame wanted things to be taken slowly. That is almost killer for vampires, just don't tell her that."

I nodded my head and stood up, "Well I guess I need to do as much as possible to get on Sakura's good side." I grabbed my book bag when Itachi grabbed my arm.

"Naruto is done, so when I leave with Ayame you know what will happen next."

I sighed, "Sakura was close to Naruto as well as Ino. Maybe Naruto will help me."

"Just hope there isn't someone else who wants her as well." Itachi smiled. "But if you lay on the Uchiha charm I am sure you'll win Sakura over."

I couldn't help but to let out a growl at the idea of someone else wanting Sakura. I also wasn't going to use the so called Uchiha charm. To most of the clan that meant spending way too much money and I don't want Sakura to like me for my family's money. "I am going to do my homework Itachi, let me know when I need to be down here." With that said I didn't listen to Itachi anymore. I just had to go to my room and work.

**Author's Note:** Well here is chapter one of my new story. I am sorry about my other ones I just wanted to write this story. I hope you all will send me reviews telling me you want more. These vampires and not your normal run of the mill vampires I promise you all. I am off to work on the next chapter. I just wanted to have this out now. Like I said please send me reviews!!! _Reposted 12/31/08 with corrections that I found.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire's Heart**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_(Sorry I forgot that on chapter 1)_

I stepped out of my bedroom a bit later after I left Itachi in the living room to see Kakashi right in front of me. I studied Kakashi for a moment. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, his blue mask, no eye patch, and his hair was even his normal style. I can only guess his hair is like mine, it does its own thing. Looking in his eyes I noted one was gray, the one everyone always saw, and the other was red with three commas inside.

"You have the sharingan?" I asked him as I walked away from him to the other end of the hallway. This way leads to a small porch while the other way went to the living room.

"You know of the story that killed Obito, Sasuke." Kakashi said behind me as I opened the door to the porch.

Ah yes, Uchiha Obito, Itachi once told me about his favorite Uncle. Obito, when he was alive, was a fun loving guy. Kakashi and Obito were inseparable. Once night the two were out to meet up with Rin, Obito's mate, when they were hit by a truck. Being a vampire, in most stories, should have meant that Obito should have lived, except for some metal sticking through his ribs. The truth behind vampires is that we are stronger, faster, can see, smell, and hear better than humans but we are not the undead. Yes a little bit harder to kill, but that would have killed a vampire since we need oxygen to live as well. Obito had never changed into a vampire but his last request to the medics was to use anything from himself to save Kakashi. Obito made it clear that Kakashi had to be as normal as possible. Two hands, two feet, and two eyes were his exact words. It would seem Kakashi needed an eye.

"Explain Kakashi why the eye is a sharingan," I had to know.

"That is something we can only guess. I also got a blood transplant from Obito. The clan figured it was okay since Obito never changed. After I awoke from the sugary my new eyes was like this and my teeth were to their full extent. They never change so I guess it is permanent." Kakashi sat down on the porch and looked out towards the forest our house is in. "They are constant reminders of Obito, but I keep all of it covered. The school thinks the accident made me so scared that I would rather keep it covered. I just leave them to think this."

I sighed and sat down next to Kakashi, "Why do you tell me this all now. I always knew you were a family friend and you knew we are vampires, but why did you wait now. I changed at the beginning of the school year, then would have been nice."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I thought there was too much going on for you to add this in as well. So you ready to see Naruto soon?"

"So the dobe is done. Took him long enough." I couldn't help but smirk. Kakashi knew I knew the difference but I just couldn't help myself.

"We will see him in an hour. Let's go see Ayame and introduce her into the family." Kakashi stood up and I watched him leave.

My mind wondered a bit thinking about how the dobe would be sitting next to Sakura in class as well. It really made me wonder about Kakashi, she now sits in between a werewolf and a vampire. If all of those stories were true then Sakura would look like a snack. I am just glad they are not. I would hate for something to happen to her. I shook my head at that thought, why did I want to get to know this girl. Of course the idea of her being my future mate did occur to me, but I know better. Ino would do anything to keep Sakura away from me, just like every other person in the school. Thinking about it the only ones who would help me is Kakashi, Kiba, and now Naruto. They understand. Kiba has been sniffing around Hinata. He makes it look so obvious; of course he had physical changes, like all werewolves do.

Since the family is off dealing with Ayame right now I guess I should clear up werewolves a bit. Where vampires only show one physical change to humans, our skin becoming lighter, and werewolves can show many. Kiba's fingernails grew as well as his teeth became sharper. It was almost like he was dog like now. From the last hunt he told me his name was Akamaru while in wolf form. I don't know why they do it but the werewolves have nicknames for their other form. Of course Kiba looked like a really big white dog more than a wolf, but who cares he is just as deadly.

"Sasuke," I heard my mother yell from the living room. I turned around and noticed Kakashi left the door open. He knows how I'll sit and think for hours, but leaving the door open was his way of saying not tonight.

"Coming Mom," I yelled back as I stood up. I dusted off my black pants and straightened my dark blue shirt. Turning around I walked into the hallway closing the door behind me.

OoO

Time with the family and Ayame went by quickly, thankfully. Some of the family had gathered for her, but most of them did for Naruto's arrival. He was just a few minutes late, which helped out in the end because it seemed like Mom didn't want her to leave. Itachi had to remind mother of Naruto and then she seemed to become serious. I sat in the living room looking around waiting for the moment when our home would become very loud. Our living room was pretty bland and I never could understand why. Mom had the kitchen decorated down to the finest detail but left the living room alone. It looked more like a man's room than anything else. There was a big flat screen TV, two recliners, and a sofa with end tables in between each of them. No rug, no pictures, no plants, nothing to make it seem like a woman entered this room.

"Sasuke-teme," I heard the yell from the front door. It was as loud as can be, I'm sure people in town heard it.

"Dobe," I responded quietly. I am sure since he has finally finished his change that means he can easily hear a whisper. From what Father has told me werewolves can. They can smell and hear better than us but they loose some of their eye sight in wolf form. I can only guess that is because they are wolves at the time. Think about it for a moment, dogs can't see color or see as well as humans so I can assume here that wolves are the same. But when a werewolf is in human form they can hear a bit better than vampires.

"Hey Teme you'll never guess what happened to me!" Naruto ran into the living room and began to jump up and down in front of me.

"You were not really sick you became a werewolf, but from the way you are acting I would say a rabbit or kangaroo not a wolf." I couldn't help but smirk. I know I have said that I kept distant from people before my change but I have never been able to help how Naruto and I have been. I guess you can say we have an odd friendship. He tells me something, or asks, I insult him, he threatens to beat me up, I tell him I could kick his ass any given time of the week, we get separated by a teacher. Hmmm…to think about it there isn't anyone here to stop us.

"Why I…" Thankfully I was saved from Naruto yelling anymore by his God Father, Jiraiya.

"Now now boys, tonight you start Naruto's hunt so keep the competition for the forest." Jiraiya chuckled as he sat down on one of the recliners.

"Has Naruto picked a name yet?" Kakashi sat down on the other waiting for the news.

"When he finished he looked like no other. More fox like and he had nine tails instead of just the normal one. He called himself Kyuubi." Jiraiya straightened his shirt and then stood back up. "Since the other wolves are going to be here soon enough I am going to head out. I know the wolves don't like that I am raising Naruto instead of the pack but I can't help Naruto's father's last wishes. I'll be at Tsunade's house."

"Say hello to Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baa-chan for me while you are there!" Naruto yelled as he sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Don't worry runt I'll tell Sakura you'll be at school tomorrow." Jiraiya yelled back as he made his way to the front door.

Sakura living with Tsunade, well there had to be a story behind that. I am sure it is one that Naruto knows, but I'll think about it later. Tonight we teach Naruto how to hunt so then we can go after the ones we need to bring down for the good of all vampire, werewolf, and humankind.

I turned my head and got a good look at Naruto. He had blue eyes with cat like slits for pupils and three whisker marks on each cheek, there was his change. At least he doesn't have to worry about pocking his eye out every time his nails come near them like Kiba does. I have to say I'm glad Naruto doesn't because he would be blind in a short period of time. "So how are you going to explain the cheeks?"

"Oh pervy-sage already came up with something. After getting sick I got into an accident which is why it has taken me a month to get back instead of just two weeks." Naruto smiled widely. It was like he thought he had come up with everything.

"What type of sickness Naruto?"

"Umm…chicken pox?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

I couldn't help but sigh, "Lets call Tsunade since she knows what is going on to see what would be the best. Everyone remembers you had chicken pox before so that won't work." I stood up and walked to my room with Naruto following me so we could use the phone in there without family disturbing us. The only thing I hoped for is Sakura not answering the phone.

**Author's Note:** Wow I didn't really get that many reviews for the first chapter. I know there are tons of vampire stories out there with Sasuke and Sakura, but I promise this one will be different. I would like to thank you all who reviewed as well as the people who wanted the story alerts. Please leave a review for this chapter as well.

Also I am looking for a beta reader, please someone help me! Thank you!

Thanks to you all:

Neko-Graphic (The fact that Naruto is going to have his first night will begin the explanation of any rules and what all the two do together other than just hunt. You do get your wish about Sakura because I am not going to start off the next chapter where the boys are calling Tsunade. You get to see Sakura's side. I am not going to tell where that starts but you will learn some of the student body's thoughts as well. Thank you so much for the review!)

Girlalicious (Yes you can tell that Sasuke's family has money, but you can't always win people with the amount of money you have. Thanks for dropping the line!)

SensualCatWoman (Thanks for the review! I updated as soon as I could. I hope this makes you happy!)

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only (Yes Itachi has gotten a girl, but come on we know he would have sooner or later in the manga if he had allowed it, other than just his betrothed. I just couldn't help it making Itachi have to work for two years to get Ayame. I thought that was a bit funny, the pretty boy working for it.)

WhiteTiger1992 (Thank you for my first review!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Heart**

Chapter 3

_(Sakura's Point of View)_

I couldn't wait for this class to begin, even though Ino could. There was this boy in the class that everyone couldn't help but to stay away from. I never could figure out why though. He was so cute! In math class, which is where I am heading off to, sometimes I couldn't help but to stare at him. That dark hair that seemed to have a blue tent to it, those onyx eyes that could take my breath away with just one look, and his voice, it almost seemed like everything he did made me want him that much more. I don't even know why either. It's like something just couldn't stay away from him, a part of me that I couldn't help. Maybe it was my fairy blood. Alright so no one but my housemate, Tsunade, knows about it. Of course Tsunade happens to be my Aunt, but she hates it when I call her that so I have begun to call her my housemate. She giggles so hard when I tell her that, I also call that laughing but Tsunade says "Only men laugh, women giggle."

Walking down the hallway with Ino, boy that girl can't quit talking about well boys. I began to tune her out. I began to think why my fairy blood could be calling me to him. This was something I had never heard about before. Sure I could cast a glamour, make people think I am beautiful, and I could use my dead skin cells to throw illusion around a room, and if I wanted to when I can use my voice to have a male believe they are in love with me. But even with all of that information there I couldn't come up with why. Since Ino and I were walking towards math class I knew it was time. I ran my hands lightly against my arms to gather the few dead skin cells and quickly stuck my hands into my pocket. Those are important for me and it's always good to keep a good pocket full. There had to be something else, something I am missing. Ever since I came to this school I have had students, friends, even teachers telling me to stay away from Uchiha Sasuke, every teacher, except for Hatake Kakashi. I swear I will never figure either of those two men out. The way those two look at each other it is like they know a secret I don't. For all I know this school is keeping one from me because I don't see why I can't talk to Sasuke. I have looked at Ino's pictures from last year, apparently she was obsessed with the boy, and he was darker skinned with gray eyes. She told me that around his birthday last year his skin became pale and his eyes became onyx. All I can come up with is that he is sick. Ino doesn't think so.

"Thinking about him again?" Ino's voice yanked me out of my thoughts. I glanced around to notice that we were standing right outside of Kakashi's door. "How many times do I have to tell you Sakura, keep away from Sasuke!" Ino gritted her teeth.

I pushed the door open and walked inside. "Stop Ino," I warned. Ino has been lucky so far, my temper hasn't shown its ugly head. I would like to keep it that way. Things did tend to happen around me when I was angry, and more than just me yelling and punching things. The last time I lost my temper, well lets just say that Jiarya can't help but to love Tsunade and not because she has big breasts.

Ino came into the class room right behind me. I always thought this room was a bit odd, guess it fit with Kakashi because this room's door happened to be in the back of the classroom. The only one who sat in the back was Sasuke and he was looking at me. I almost felt like I was going to faint or squeal because he was but I didn't. I looked into his eyes for a few moments before I allowed myself to smile at him. I had to make sure I was in control of this smile. I made sure it was small but sweet. The next thing I knew Ino was dragging me to the front of the classroom. I knew she had seen that smile.

"Come on Sakura, something is wrong with Sasuke." Ino said as we took our seats right in the front row.

"I don't care if he is sick. It is not like he is contagious. Tsunade wouldn't let him into the school if he was. If Sasuke happens to be sick and dying like everyone in this school believes then I want him to be apart of my life for however long that will be." I couldn't help but to tear up at the idea of Sasuke being dead. Something inside of me was screaming at this idea. I knew then when I got home I had to talk to Tsunade about this. I covered this up with a giggle so no one around me knew how upset I was. I was always big about keeping my tears hidden from people. The ones I really care about will see me cry, and hey I do so very much.

After for a few minutes Tsunade came into the classroom dragging Kakashi in by the ear. "Class I found your teacher, sorry he is late," Tsunade let go of Kakashi's ear. "I will be waiting for the report on your class from one of your students, so you better work hard." I knew this was Tsunade's way of telling me to watch Kakashi and keep track of what he did. If he opened that little yellow book of his then I was suppose to report that to her. Tsunade hated when teachers didn't do their work because it meant more work for her. Getting her to do that work was the hardest thing in the world for me to do. Luckily I had help from her best friend Shizune.

While I was thinking about the amount of work I had to do when I got home Kakashi began to reseat people. He did this at least once a week. Of course it might have just been me but I noticed that a girl was sitting next to Sasuke. A new one each week. The last girl that was there ended up moving away the next day. It didn't help that the girl ran to the counselor's office to get out of Sasuke's classes all together. She claimed he hissed at her and that was a threat.

"Haruno Sakura, you will sit in between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto in the same row where Sasuke is." Kakashi looked up from the piece of paper in his hand to glance in Sasuke's direction. Hey wait when did he get that paper? I guess it was when I was busy in my own little world. As I gathered up my books I felt my heart speed up, oh my goodness I am going to sit next to Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! I started to shake a bit as I made my way back towards him. Sasuke was doing his usual thing, looking out the window but I felt like I could actually breathe better when he was closer to me. This has been going on since I met him. I just don't get it. It is almost like he is my other half. As I set my books down I tried to act normal. This didn't happen to other fairies as far as I know. Maybe there is more to Sasuke. I so have to look into the library at home. There has to be something out there that will explain all of this.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to Sasuke. I could tell that Sasuke really had not been paying attention so I thought I would inform him of what was going on. "We also have Uzumaki Naruto sitting next to us when he comes back to class. He has been sick for a month so I hope he is okay."

"Yeah," he responded as I began to copy what Kakashi wrote on the board.

"Sasuke, why don't you come to the board and see if you can solve this equation?" Kakashi said and Sasuke stood up. I know Sasuke could answer this question. It was right on the board right before he erased it. It was simple. I watched as Sasuke said something to Kakashi before he finished the equation.

The rest of the class I spent whipping my arms. I was just plain nervous. I didn't know what to do with Sasuke next to me. It wasn't until I began to walk home after school ended that I realized that I never collected my dust. That could possibly be on Sasuke now since it travels. All I could do for the moment was pray that Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what it was or that it was from me.

OoO

I threw a forth book into a pile. It seemed that no of my ancestors had anything like this happen. I had been in Tsunade's library for about an hour and I knew she was due to arrive any moment. I couldn't help but to love this room, books on all four walls and there was a sofa and a recliner in the room. A bookworm like me could almost live in here.

I bit my bottom lip, there just had to be something here. I ended up jumping because the phone rang which jolted me out of my thoughts. Well everyone needs a break every now and then don't they. I ran out of the room and into the next which happened to be my bedroom. Sitting down on the white comforter I grabbed my deep red phone to answer.

"Hello." I answered.

"_Umm…" _The voice sounded like one I have heard before I just couldn't place it.

"Hello," I tried again.

The phone sounded like it was being passed around for a moment then I heard a voice that made my heart jump with delight. _"__**Hey Sakura-chan!"**_

Oh my goodness it's Naruto! "Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"_**Never better, you wouldn't believe what happened to me! I am a were…"**_ The phone sounded like it was yanked out of his hand.

"_Dobe, don't tell her that." _That had to be Sasuke; no one ever calls Naruto a dobe except him.

I giggled, "Hey Sasuke,"

"_Is Tsunade there?"_

"_**Teme be nice to Sakura-chan. I am sure she is glad to talk to you too. Besides I know we can trust her!"**_

"Don't worry Sasuke I won't ask, but no Tsunade isn't here yet." Naruto had given me a big clue. They were from a world like mine. Now I just had to figure out how to let them know I am in theirs without bluntly stating it. I also needed to find out fact from fiction. Naruto a werewolf, but then what would that make Sasuke? Sasuke might be the same as Naruto, guess I'll have to wait and see for myself tomorrow. "She should be home soon. Do you want to leave your number?"

"_We won't be here. Tell her I'll call later after Naruto and I are done. Tell her this after Jiraiya arrives."_ My goodness his voice is like liquid butter…or something even better than velvet…I'm not sure what but I could listen to it all day.

"Sure Sasuke-kun." I turned red when I realized that I added the kun. Oh gosh what is he going to think of me now? "Will Naruto be at school tomorrow?"

"_**Of course I will, dattebayo! Bye Sakura-chan!"**_

"_Le sommeil bien mon copain, peut j'être dans vos rêves pour vous suis dans le mien."_

"What did you just say Sasuke-kun?" I asked but never received a response. It occurred to me after a few minutes that I was hung up on. Putting the phone down I knew I now had something to go on. And I think that Sasuke just spoke French to me…can't be too sure for all I know it could have been Italian. I stood up and marched right back into the library with a mission in mind. It was time to learn all I could about Naruto. In one of my late cousins' diaries there was a huge bit about werewolves. Time to brush up.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was in Sakura's point of view for my first one with a bit of extra. This chapter was this way for Neko-Graphic. The next chapter will be the hunt and rules explained. I had to wait to do this because it would fit better for them to explain it to Naruto, don't you think?

Yes that is French, "Sleep well my mate, dream of me as I do you." I promise that more will be explained in the next chapter. I have such promise and high hopes for it! XD

Thank you so much for the reviews:

a thousand cranes: I hope you got through all of your e-mails alright. Most of this story will be in Sasuke's POV.

SensualCatWoman: I hate to say this but no Sasuke and Naruto won't fight over Sakura's love but they will fight. Soon too and Sakura is the center of it.

'..rose8' : I am sorry, usually my updates are pretty quick. I wanted to make sure this one was just right before I posted it. Hope you enjoyed this one too!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yes being pretty doesn't mean you have to get everything just because you ask for it. This won't be handed to Sasuke easy, but he won't have to work as hard as Itachi.

Neko-Graphic: I understand you couldn't write a long review. I am just glad you did write me one. How did you like this chapter? You asked for a Sakura POV in your review for chapter one. I really hope you liked this!

Dominiqueanne: I am so glad you loved it. It makes me so happy to see reviews knowing my work is liked out there!

Girlalicious: Sakura is special but I didn't get the idea from Twilight because everyone is special. You are very welcome for putting your pen name up, see did it again. I always like to thank everyone who sends me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Alright I know I forget to put this in every chapter, I'm sorry. Please don't sue me, I have nothing to pay as well. But hey this is a fan fiction so we all know I don't own it._

(Sasuke's POV)

"Dobe, you idiot," I bolted out of my room to chase Naruto down. Go figure he would run right after I hung up. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?" I yelled as I ran through the hallway after him. I know, me yell, doesn't seem possible. Well I am pissed off at that baka so go figure!

"Nothing bad Teme besides Sakura-chan is my friend. She'll always stay that way too, dattebayo! Who cares if she knows?" Naruto yelled as he ran into the living room.

"Hey you two stop," Kakashi walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Tell me what happened and then we will see who is killing who."

"Teme said chicken poxes was a bad excuse so we called baa-chan's house to find a new one and Sakura-chan answered, dattebayo. So I yanked the phone out of Teme's hands so fast that he didn't know what happened because I'm fast like a ninja! I started to tell Sakura-chan about me being a werewolf when Teme grabbed the phone from me!" Naruto hopped down next to Kakashi and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "When he said bye Teme spoke some crazy language. I didn't stay around after that because a ninja has to be fast. We all know Teme can't beat me, but the sooner I leave the room the less energy I have to use. Besides if it comes down to it I can just kick Teme's ass, dattebayo."

"I can understand why Sasuke wants to hurt you now Naruto. The first rule is you cannot tell an outsider about who you are." Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read. I don't have a clue what is so great about those books. It's just written porn. If I wanted to see porn I could just go online or into Naruto's room. Naruto has a big stash, but since Kakashi and Jiraiya are close friends I am sure Kakashi knows.

"I guess I'll pick it up from here Kakashi." I glanced up to see Itachi back so I took a seat on one of the recliners. Joy time to listen to Itachi once more…I could always use this time to think about Sakura…wait bad idea…I should listen to Itachi.

Naruto watched as Itachi sat in the other recliner. He asked the question I was dying to know. "If I sit through all of this then will you explain why Teme spoke in a different language?"

"Yes, but I do have to say this Sasuke, you are reacting faster than most vampires." Itachi sighed. "I will explain that later, this is more important.

"Naruto you know vampires and werewolves exist, but we are here to stop something else, necromancers. Now necromancers are not like all of those other stories except they do control the dead. Once a necromancer gets a few bodies out of the graveyard, he or she works to preserve them. From the research we have gathered has only given us one theory as to why. Yes the necromancer preserves the dead body but their control with them is limited. The ones that were dug up will begin to eat the others over time and then will attack the necromancer. Once the necromancer is dead it becomes a ghoul. Ghouls go and attack humans, sometimes killing them. We destroy necromancers to keep that from happening."

Kakashi giggled and then turned a page. "Of course this is only after many graves have been dug up. There are some necromancers out there that don't use their power for evil things. One is Suna that we have come across. You two know him." How Kakashi can read and pay attention to this conversation so later add in his two cents really baffles me sometimes. Hell I have seen the man fight and read at the same time when I was younger so I guess this shouldn't surprise me.

"Ah yes, him. That bloodline is odd." Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose, "As I was saying, if a necromancer actually uses his zombies, which are what they are called while they are controlled, to kill a human we think a certain magic is used because what we have seen is that they never lose that control."

"Those are the typical necromancers. Like everything in life, each is different." Kakashi finished. "Any questions?"

"Who do I know that has a messed up bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"Your other best friend, Gaara." Kakashi closed his book and set it on his lap. "Gaara is a werewolf as well. He turns into a raccoon like creature which is called Shukaku. His brother, Kankuro, is a necromancer. Because of Kankuro we have a lot of information about necromancers."

"So I can call Gaara and talk about all of this to him?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes as well as your pack and anyone in this house." Kakashi sighed. "Before you ask, werewolf is just a general term. We could call you a werefox but it is much easier to call all morphers werewolves."

"Rule one, never talk about it. Rule two; never change in front of anyone other than your pack. Rule three, since you eat fresh killed meat, never a human. Do you understand?" I decided to just list the rules out for Naruto quickly, it was so much easier.

"Now when you hunt always have a vampire with you. The vampire drinks all the blood away, which is like poison to you in your werewolf form. We cannot eat uncooked meat so you get to eat. This is also a good way to get rid of the evidence and we can just stay legends." Itachi sighed as he finished.

"We hunt tonight Dobe." I told Naruto to keep him from asking.

OoO

(Sakura's POV)

I was at the library desk when Tsunade and Jiraiya came in. I know they saw the old book as well as me writing in my notebook.

"Hey girlie, what do you have there?" Jiraiya said as he took the seat next to me.

"An old journal that happens to explain why Naruto was gone. Naruto and Sasuke called while you two were gone. Sasuke said they will call back when they are done." I was just about to write down more into my notebook when Tsunade grabbed it from me while Jiraiya grabbed the journal. "Hey what was that for?"

"What all do you know little one?" Jiraiya asked in a serious tone. Gee what is with this man and calling me girlie and now little one?

"Naruto is a werewolf; he will change to fight and hunt. I know how to help him calm down because when he gets too angry he can turn into the werewolf form. I also know how to spot one." I bit my bottom lip, "Jiraiya he is like my brother. I only want to help Naruto."

Tsunade ran her fingers through my hair, "I know Sakura. Now forget this for now. I want your chores done before the sun goes down."

I sighed; all I had to do was take out the garbage to the end of the driveway. This also meant going through each room and getting the trash. I had a mental shake at Tsunade's room. The sake bottles filled two trash bags last week. Getting up I knew I had to hurry because for some reason Tsunade wanted this done before dark. Odd because usually she doesn't care.

OoO

(Sasuke's POV)

Naruto, Kiba, Itachi and I stood in the middle of the forest that surrounds the town. For the past twenty minutes I knew I could count on the dobe to have forgotten an important question. I have considered myself lucky because I would rather talk to Itachi about this myself but my luck just ran out.

"Hey Itachi, you never told us why Teme spoke in a different language to Sakura-chan, dattebayo." Naruto all but yelled out loud as he and Kiba stripped themselves of their clothes.

"Sasuke is showing mating signs to Sakura? Wow now I never thought I would see the day." Kiba chuckled as he tossed his gray shirt onto the ground.

"Thank you Kiba that is exactly what it is Naruto, a mating sign. Once you have found your mate then you will begin to do a few things to attract them. Take Sasuke speaking a different language for example. A part of the mating magic will use this as a way to gain Sakura's heart. This usually begins smaller like unable to be quiet. You will have to say hello every time you see your future mate. The magic allows us to know, once we have their attention, hot to change things towards the romantic. So there for Sakura must really love to be spoken to in one of the romantic languages." Itachi paused and looked at me. "Did you have any control over what you were saying?"

"No," I responded quickly.

"Tat means your vampire side accepts her but you have not. Watch out because then you'll have an eternal struggle." Itachi looked at Naruto. "Strip faster and then change. You three have school in the morning."

OoO

(Sakura's POV)

An hour later I was finally walking down the dirt path to where the big green garbage bins were located. I still couldn't believe it took me an hour to pick up all of the beer and sake bottles. I mean seriously how can Tsunade drink so much? The amount she drinks should, most of the time, cause alcohol poisoning.

I have to say I hate walking down this road at night. I couldn't help but to wonder why those two inside the house told me to do this before nightfall. As I began to think why, I saw a flash of an orange-red creature and for me that was a bit odd. I looked over and the object was no longer there. I stopped in the middle of our dirt driveway to shake my head for a moment.

"My imagination, yeah that's it," I said out loud to myself. Joy, now if anyone saw me they would think I was going crazy because here I am, standing in the middle of the driveway with a huge trash bag in my hands, talking to myself. After I had brushed off that thought I began my way up to the trash can when I saw it again. This time there was a few differences. First I was almost to the trash can, second I had a noise to add to the image, a whimper, and third it was now standing in front of me.

This creature looked like a huge fox; it came up to my chest and it was down on all fours with its nine tails all up in the air. The look on this creature's face almost destroyed my heart. He was in some form of pain. I set my trash bag down and kneeled down in front of him. "Hey boy, I won't hurt you." I said so lightly, almost a whisper. I reached my hand out to allow the fox like thing to sniff. As it is I knew this thing could kill me but it was almost like something inside of me told me he wouldn't hurt me. When the creature stuck his head out a bit towards my hand I heard a hiss come from the left. The new noise made me think that whatever was out there didn't want me touching the fox. "Sorry I won't touch you; it sounds like your friend doesn't want me to."

I stood up and took a few steps back to allow the fox to leave but he did something I would have never expected. He grabbed the trash bag and brought it over to the bins. I know I had a shocked look upon my face because when he came back he head butted me.

"Where do you want me to go boy?" He head butted me again and then looked towards my house. "Do you want me to go inside boy?" He licked my hand and all I could figure was that meant yes. "Alright boy I will thank you for taking out the garbage." I began to walk towards the house when I had a though. Only Naruto would look at me like that. Oh my goodness that's got to be Naruto. He said he was a werewolf! "Again, thank you Naruto. You always look out for me."

**Author's Note:** This happens to be my longest chapter yet everyone! YAY ME! Please review after you have read my story. I do enjoy knowing that people want more. I even enjoy knowing I am on people's alerts. XD Keep sending the reviews please! Thank you all! I am still looking for a beta reader.

This chapter is dedicated to:

Hayhayhiltz : Thank you for the review.

sasusakufan2357 : Thank you so much for the review! I thought the French was a good thing. Most people like to hear French, it does sound nice and romantic. I can't believe that you think my work is great, you so make me blush. o_o

a thousand cranes : Well here is Kiba, I am not going to add too many characters into the story, too many becomes a problem for me. XD Soon enough you will see why everyone is so against Sakura talking to Sasuke. I promise you, it might happen in the next chapter or the one after that, but it will be soon. Thanks for the review. It is wonderful to see your pen name again!

Spazzmatic Strawberry : I am glad you like my story. I thought fairies were not getting noticed either. This story is just fun to write so I am glad you enjoy it.

UGAgirl : There will be some Sasuke and Sakura interaction soon enough, but not just yet, sorry. Thanks for the review it was awesome to see your name again!

Neko-Graphic : Sasuke hasn't full accepted yet, sadly. The time will come soon enough. I am glad things were cleared up for you!

LadyMartel4000 : I am so glad you think my writing is great. It makes me happy to hear people like my work. Thanks for the review!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only : My first thought when I decided that Naruto was going to be a werewolf was knowing him he would tell everyone. I just couldn't help the thought; he is one silly puppy that we all can't help but love. Does this clear up the French for you, if now let me know. Thanks for the review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

(Sasuke's POV)

I can't believe Naruto. We told him to stay away from the city but did that baka listen, nope. Here he is standing in front of Sakura. She's down on her knees with her hand stretched out. Seriously how dumb can a smart person get? It's not everyday one sees a werewolf but the way Sakura is acting you would think she did. Maybe Naruto beginning to tell her that he is a werewolf turned into a good thing. Maybe she won't freak out when she learns I am a vampire. Hold up, when do I even care? As Naruto stretched out his neck a bit to sniff Sakura's hand I could help but to let out a hiss. How dare he! Didn't he listen to us all before? Clearly I am surrounded by idiots.

"Again thank you Naruto. You always look out for me." Sakura just said Naruto's name. Shit she has figured it out. Naruto took off like a flash of light. That little shit is going to get it.

As I ran after Naruto's ass I licked my fangs. Before Naruto ran off to Sakura's he and I hunted down our first kill together. Hey it was only a deer but still for a first time hunt I wan impressed how the two of us had team work. It all came naturally. The dobe was actually going to hear how awesome he was from me, which is saying a whole hell of a lot. He just had to screw it all up. Of fuck now Itachi is going to say shit to me. Even worse would be Pop.

"Kyuubi," I hissed as I chased the nine-tailed fox. I glanced around to notice that now we were almost to my home. Good because I am sure no one is there now so I can kill him.

Naruto stopped right in front of the house and he stood upright so he could change back into his human form. I knew this was the right moment to slam into him. I allowed another hiss to escape my lips the moment I slammed against him. He and I rolled around on the ground for a moment before I stopped us, making sure I was on top of Naruto before I threw the first punch. "You moron," I hissed as I reached back to throw another punch.

"Sasuke stop," Crap Itachi is here now. Why did he have to stop by now? I quickly got off of Naruto and stood beside Itachi. Itachi tossed Naruto his clothes down on him, "Change and we will talk inside."

Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the house. My blood was still boiling as I sat down at the dining room table. Naruto could have hurt Sakura. I didn't think that one deer could have curbed his hunger. With Naruto being so new at this, well he could have easily taken a bite out of Sakura! She's my mate, my girl, soon to be my everything, mon coeur [my heart]. Alright so I barely know the girl but I have a life time to accept her. At least she isn't like the other girls. Okay she isn't like they use to be, fan girls. That word just makes me shutter.

"Hey where is Kiba?" Naruto asked. I guess I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice him come in. Man I must have been out of it to not notice someone wearing all orange. Sakura is a distraction. Crap this could get me killed, I just know it.

"He left after we found you at Sakura's house." Itachi sat down at the head of the table. "He had to go tell your new pack that an outsider now knows about you." Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose pretty hard. "To tell you the truth Naruto, your new pack might not accept you now."

"So you saw?" I asked Itachi.

"Yes, and by the way brother, cute girl. But there is something about her, Kiba caught her smell. He told me that there was something almost alluring about it." Itachi responded.

"Yeah Sakura-chan is my sister and it was like I was falling in love with her when I was close, dattebayo." Why don't I just start carrying around duct tape for this idiot?

I gritted my teeth, "Sakura isn't what we should talk about right now. We should discuss what Naruto has done tonight. You should have let me kick his ass!"

"Teme you could never beat me, dattebayo!" See why I need the duct tape.

"Yes but we cannot over look the possibilities that this could work in Sasuke's favor." Itachi smirked at me.

"That's it! I already have thought about the possibilities!" I stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Mon copain est le mien. Je la rendrai heureuse ainsi le séjour de cela! [My mate is mine. I will make her happy so stay out of it!]" Of course it was after I was in my room that I realized yet again I was talking in French. I know I could get easily killed with Sakura on my mind and there was no way out of this mate problem. I couldn't help but to remember how obsessive Itachi was before his mate finally accepted a date from him. All I could do was hope that I didn't get that way.

Here is my small problem now. Yet again I got lost in my thoughts of Sakura to realize my surroundings. I was now in my room with my cell phone pressed to my ear and it was ringing.

"_Hello?"_ Crap I called Sakura. Was this one of my instincts that makes it so she wants me…I don't know. I guess I better go with this.

"Hello mon désir [my desire], can I ask you a favor?"

"_Sasuke-kun is that you?"_

"Of course, qui d'autre devrait-il être ? [who else should it be]" Oh joy now I am flirting. When is this going to get under control?

"_I don't know what all you just said but what can I do for you?"_

My goodness she sounds so cute over the phone. I could listen to her voice all night. Crap, stop thinking about that! "May I talk to Tsunade fleur rouge cerise [cherry blossom]?"

"_Well she's kinda out of it. She and Jiyiara were playing strip poker with drinking rules added in. I really don't want to go out there."_

I couldn't help but to cringe at the mental image. Guess Sakura might be able to help me. "I need to know an illness that will last two weeks. It's for Naruto."

"_But Naruto was gone for a month."_

"Oui mon chéri [yes my sweet], the other two already have an excuse. If you must know it's a car accident. There told you before you asked."

Giggles, she giggles at what I said. Now that is sweet music to my ears. _"Alright Sasuke-kun I'll look it up and e-mail the information to Naruto. Help him with it please. Tsunade will have him excused, but this will be use for the other students who are going to ask."_

"Le merci mon chéri et au revoir le copain. [Thank you my beloved, and goodbye mate]"

"_Huh? Oh yeah, au revoir is bye. See you tomorrow Sasuke and maybe you'll tell me what is up with the French. It's really wonderful to hear it. Watch out or a girl might think you are tying to get them to fall in love with you."_

I closed my eyes as I set down my cell phone on my night stand. I couldn't help but to smirk about how easy this would be. I would have my mind back in no time flat.

OoO

An hour later Naruto sat in front of my computer reading the e-mail Sakura sent him. Sakura sent a link to some doctor website and inside of the e-mail she said only a few things. First was us the flu as the excuse. That worked well for me because flu season started a few weeks ago and second Naruto had to stay the night. She would have picked him up but Tsunade forbid her for going outside until morning.

"I guess the perv told Baa-chan about me because she allowed Sakura-chan out the other day, dattebayo." Naruto scratched behind his head. "I'm sure glad I kept that overnight bag from when we use to hang out here."

Yeah I stopped hanging out with the small amount of people I did once my change occurred. "Sorry about that," I never was one to apologies before but I couldn't help it. Naruto still had people to hang out with but he never seemed as happy.

"I can understand why you did Teme. You never were close to Kiba and he was the only one who knew you were different." Naruto stood up and walked to the closet. "Now tell me why everyone stays away from you, I never understood it."

I sat myself down on my navy blue comforter and twirled my blue cell phone around in my right hand. "Kiba helped me with that. When I came to school pale Kiba told different stories. One that I heard happened to be close to the truth, that I was joining a group that drank blood at night. Another was that I spent time in prison because I tried to kill Itachi."

Naruto laughed, "No wonder those fan girls wanted nothing to do with you anymore."

"Yeah they all still see Itachi as some sort of God."

Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's bed, "Can you send text messages with your cell phone?"

"Yeah why," I asked.

"Well once Sakura-chan saves up enough money she's going to buy a cell phone, a new one. She has such an old one she can't text. I swear the thing is from the Stone Age."

I so had to store that information for later since Christmas is around the corner. "Alright she should go get a job then."

"She has one Teme. Sakura-chan works at the diner in the center of town after school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday as well as almost all day Saturday." Naruto began digging around in his bad. "Want to go eat there after school? We could leave her a big tip. Plus they serve ramen."

I rolled my eyes, "You and your ramen dobe."

"Hey! My money is still in here, awesome. So what do you say?"

"Go to bed now in the guest room and we will go after school tomorrow since its Friday."

Naruto jumped off my bed, "Alright then Teme, dattebayo! Make sure to bring lots of cash! This will help you get Sakura-chan's attention! Night!"

With that Naruto jumped out of my room. Tomorrow was a new day and it was time to start trying to get Sakura to like me. The sooner of the better.

**Author's Note:** Well everyone I placed the English translations of the French right behind the French. Do you all like that style better? Let me know please! Thanks for reading, please review!

This chapter is dedicated to these people:

Celestial Moon Goddess : I know I said I would have it out by Monday but life got in the way, sorry.

Akatsuki's Pet : I think Naruto is the cutest that is why I made him so cute!!! I couldn't help it!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only : I actually thought about using German, I'm not sure yet though. I don't know yet if I am going to do Naruto/Hinata, I'm still in the works with that. It'll be either Naruto/Hinata or Kiba/Hinata.

Hayhayhiltz : Thanks for the review! I hope my e-mail cleared up the French for you. Did you like this style better.

LadyMartel4000 : I am glad you like my writing. Thanks for the review!

sasusakufan2357 : Wow you called me Ben's Wife-sama. That made me feel so special.

UGAgirl : It's so funny I had just written that Sasuke thought Sakura was an idiot and then I got your e-mail. I laughed so hard. Seems like Sasuke is smelling the bacon now!

a thousand cranes : Your question will be answered in other chapters so you shall see if Tsunade knows or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_: I am so sorry I messed up when I first put out thischapter. Suigetsu's name was messed up because when I typed it quickly I didn't know how to spell it. Please forgive me everyone!

Chapter 6

(Sasuke's POV)

I slammed myself down in my chair at the breakfast table. I was currently glad Itachi is my older brother. I know it sounds wrong to me too considering the guy seems to love to tell me what to do, but who knew this day would come. You see Itachi gave me all of his old clothes, and they look brand new. When Itachi gave them to me he made sure everything was by outfit on the hangers. I usually don't even touch those clothes but today is the day I grabbed a hanger because I didn't want to think so early in the morning. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to hit the table. Thankfully the only person in the kitchen was my mother who was cooking breakfast.

"Itachi's old black shirt and pants, I know that is a bad sign. What's wrong Sasuke?" Ma placed something down in front of me.

I looked up to see a glass of orange juice. "I didn't sleep very well last night." I muttered as I sat up to grab the juice.

"Now why is that dear?" Ma turned her back to me so she could cook whatever was on the stove. I know that usually that is a disrespectful sign but I knew she was listening to me.

I took a deep breath. Normally something like this would not be what a normal teen would do but what can I say I'm a mom's boy. "Every time I close my eyes I saw her. When I dreamed it was of her. While I was awake I made plans I even came up with how I would take over the world just to give it to her if she ever wanted it." I took a quick sip out of the glass before continuing. "Ma I'm obsessed."

Ma turned around with a plate in her hand. She had made me an omelet, yum. "Your brother was the same way but it didn't happen as fast. I really wonder about that."

I began eating my omelet, oh wow there's a tomato, as I heard stomping going on upstairs. "That seems to be what everyone is wondering, why so hard so fast." I glanced at the clock to see that Naruto and I had fifteen minutes until we had to leave. Something tells me this is going to be one long day.

OoO

"So Sakura-chan is going to be sitting in between us in this class, right?" I sat down in Kakashi's class and nodded at Naruto. "I wonder what Sakura-chan is going to think about the new me."

I glanced at Naruto as I folded my hands in front of my face. He was wearing an orange and black sweat suit. "You look normal dobe."

"Well you see, when I walked up to Hinata she looked sick. I wonder if I really look that bad because she got all red and then passed out." Naruto began to talk about what happened with Hinata and I tuned him out as I watched the door. I knew I wasn't missing much, just the normal Hinata passing out because of Naruto. She has this huge crush on him and the dobe has been too stupid to figure it out. Soon enough he'll find a girl that does to him what Sakura does to me. I turned my head a bit to watch the door. Sakura should be walking in at any moment.

"Sasuke," Oh joy, that's Kakashi sitting at his desk, I wonder what he could want now.

I quickly walked over towards him. I wanted this to hurry up because this old pervert knew how to turn my world upside down. For example when he had Sakura sit next to me, come to think about it that is the only time. I sure as hell didn't want him to do it again."Yeah," I asked.

"I heard about last night. Find out if Sakura will say anything or not." Kakashi put his orange book into his desk and stood up.

"Keep the Icha Icha hidden and I will. I really don't want to sit through your lessons with the dobe muttering about it." I turned my back to walk towards my seat and then thought of something else to tell Kakashi. Looking over my shoulder I discovered that he was gone. Pulling stunts like this is the reason I don't call him sensei, he acted younger than I am.

I sat back down in my seat and waited. Most of the times I don't mind waiting but right now I do. This is the class I have waited for all day. She would be here any moment now.

"Ino, you know all of that has to be rumors. Naruto got sick and then in a car accident. He has not joined some freaky group that you believe Sasuke-kun is in." I was her and she was already keeping Naruto a secret. Part of me was overjoyed and the other part of me wanted to rip Naruto's heart out. "Besides I think everything that everyone says about Sasuke-kun is false too. I would believe that someone said those things to get people to stop loving him. It was most likely a guy too because, according to you, every girl in the school was a fan girl."

I glanced over at Naruto who smiled at me, "So this means I can live right?"

I rolled my eyes, only Naruto knew my every action, or in this case wish to be action, when someone said something. I looked back at Sakura who was currently walking in between the two rows of desks. She looked absolutely stunning dressing in her punk rocker outfit. Tight black pants, red combat knee high boots, black and red long sleeve shirt that went down to the tips of her fingers and hung off her shoulders, black nail polish, and a black chocker that looked like it was a pieve of silk ribbon tied around her neck. The way she looks is perfect. When I dreamed about Sakura last night she was wearing that exact outfit. Alright mental note: ask Itachi or Ma about this soon in the future.

"Naruto," I hissed. "Find out if Sakura planned that outfit last night or not." So I figured the more information I had the better.

"Sure Teme," Naruto gave me a puzzled look and then turned his head to look at Sakura. Smiling his ever famous wide smile he jumped out of his desk and almost tackled Sakura into a hug. "Sakura-chan!" I could feel my fangs grow and it took everything inside of me to make sure I didn't let out a hiss.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura giggled as she straighten her clothing as soon as Naruto let go. "How does it feel to be back?"

"School really sucks badly, Sakura-chan, but now it's wonderful. Tell me you got all dressed up for me and it'll be even better! I mean come on you planned this last night for a surprise, right?" Okay now I'll give Naruto some credit when I thought he would be an idiot. He still can surprise me by being smart…but then again when I need him to be smart he sure is an idiot. Hey wait a minute, why is he hitting on my Sakura?"

"Well Naruto, I had this odd dream and I just couldn't help myself this morning." Sakura responded as she sat down and then turned to me. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Mon chéri, vous ressemblez à mon rêve aussi sauf plus beau parce qu'il est vraiment vous. [My beloved, you look like my dream as well except more beautiful because it really is you.] I watched as Sakura turned pink and I could help but to smirk.

"Umm..well..yeah," Sakura responded back. It seems I made the poor girl flustered, always a good sign. I couldn't control the French right now, but at least I could control what I said when you translate it…somewhat.

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun the way you speak sounds so sexy." Oh crap someone else heard me. My deepest desire was that Sakura spoke those words but it seems like luck is not on my side today. This shrill voice, the one that sends chills of disgust down my spine belongs to my old number one fan girl, Karin. I lost so much clothing because of this girl too. Karin isn't someone I would call normal either, not that I have any room to talk. It is just that this girl use to steal my old nasty, needed to be washed because I just finished soccer practice, shirts. I had to buy new ones every week.

"So the bitch finally begins to speak." Double crap I forgot how Naruto would respond back to her. Kakashi where are you?

"Oh look it's the After School Special Boy," Karin flipped her long hair over her shoulder, if you looked on top of the girls head you would notice that half is long and the other half is short. Don't go back to that salon again is what most girls told her, but she believed it made her sexy.

Naruto stood up and got in Karin's face. "After School Special, hell I would rather be that than the slut of the school. You see Sakura-chan, dattebayo? Sexy doesn't mean less clothing." I watched as Sakura looked down at her outfit and then over at Karin's. Karin was wearing a metallic silver tube top that ended right under her breasts, black mini shorts that barely covered her ass, and black thigh high boots. Naruto has a point there.

"Who cares about that fat forehead girl anyway? But don't worry Naruto; I see why you like her. Ugly have to go with ugly." I placed my hands in front of my face and laced my fingers. I had to put my faith in Naruto right now. My fans had grown to its full length right at the moment Karin called Sakura names. Then again this could be a bad thing seeing how Naruto is a fresh werewolf. "Those scars on your cheeks go wonderfully with her forehead. So come on Skid mark, what are you going to do about it?"

"He won't do anything," Sakura hissed as she stood up. Her left hand released some sort of dust as her right punched her square in the nose. "You would be lucky to have Suigetsu love you!"

I glanced over at Suigetsu, another one of my old pals to see him smiling at Sakura. Usually girls like him too despite the blue hair and his easy ability to dehydrate, which is why he always had a water bottle with him. What girls usually freak out about is his sharp pointed teeth.

"Suigetsu," Karin squealed as she jumped on him. Wait, that isn't right. "Hey baby, how are you? You look so tired. How about you let Karin take care of you?"

As Karin reached down to his zipper Suigetsu jumped out of his seat yelling, "What the fuck?!?"

What the fuck sure is right. At this very moment many things were happening in the classroom. Karin had completely forgotten about me and her bloody nose. She was chasing Suigetsu around the room while the entire class except Sakura and me laughed. Naruto was laughing so hard he was rolling around on the floor holding his stomach. Sakura just stood there wide eyed. She had done something, this much I know.

I guess reality finally caught up to Sakura because she was now packing her things as Tsunade came walking into the room.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" Tsunade bellowed at the class. "Now someone tell me what is going on and where Kakashi is!"

"Tsunade I am so sorr…" Sakura began as Naruto cut her off.

"Karin tripped Tsunade-baa-chan! That is why the class is laughing, dattebayo." Naruto, the man who always looks out for a friend.

Tears began to run down Sakura's cheeks as she began walking towards Tsunade muttering sorry over and over.

Tsunade pushed some of Sakura's hair behind her ear, "Sakura the last time you were like this was when Jiraiya…" Tsunade stopped herself and then began pushing Sakura out the door saying, "My office."

"Baa-chan Sakura didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto ran up to Tsunade.

"Go sit in your seat Naruto," She demanded.

"I know Sakura did something," Naruto whispered. Thank everything out there that I have Vampire Hearing. "That dust smelled like love." I didn't know love had a smell.

"Get in my office too," Tsunade pushed him out the door before he could say another word. Damn that werewolf for not telling me that information the moment it happened. I am so going to get him after school.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said as Naruto ran down the hall. I could tell because I heard him stomping.

"Save it Kakashi and just teach," Tsunade shook her head as she left.

_**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry that I didn't get this chapter out earlier like I had planned on. Life has been taking control of everything, go figure. I got busy and then I got depressed. Please be thankful this chapter is out in general, I had to go up to McDonalds to send it out. Our internet is down. Please don't expect another chapter until Friday Feb. 13th. That will be the earliest I can go use the internet unless we are able to get ours fixed before then. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be when Sasuke and Naruto are at the diner.

**This chapter is for you all:**

Kaydreams: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's cute. I tried hard to make it somewhat cute

kairigurl08 : I am so sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for the review.

fireshock : I am not too sure if I am going to make Naruto/Hinata or Kiba/Hinata…but I'm working on it now.

xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx : I can't help but love them too. Thanks for the review!

9tailedemonfoxonbu: Thanks for the review. I am going to have the next chapter out asap, read the AN for info.

hayhayhiltz : Glad the e-mail cleared it up for you. Thanks for the review!

sasusakufan2357 : See the beginning of Sakura's slip up? Maybe Naruto knows now, who knows but me!

Neko-Graphic : Yeah the story had a slow start, sorry. The plans I have for it will make it all the better.

LadyMartel4000 : Glad to know this English and French way works out for you. XD

Black Shadow Fox Shaman : Yeah I like having Sasuke slip up and act really OCC, but remember it is because of the mating call. XD

Celestial Moon Goddess : Good luck with the twins! I have two small kids of my own that are 16 months apart. Sometimes, by the way they act, I wonder if they are twins. Keep it going easy and if you need any advice or want to chat let me know.

klleongmsia :Glad you think so. XD Thanks for the review!

a thousand cranes : Yeah I like him obsessed, I think it's funny but it fits into who he is…as in killing Itachi!

WhiteTiger1992 : Good French! Thanks for the review! I sure loved it!

UGAgirl : Oh yeah have to have Naruto drive them crazy! I hope you liked this chapter!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only : I promise you that the German has been worked into my story just for you! Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey there is two of us and we want to sit in Sakura-chan's section please, dattebayo!" Naruto begged the hostess as we entered the diner. Naruto had yet to speak to me ever since whatever happened in math class. The whole car ride here was a quiet one. The only thing he would say is he would tell me once we sat down. He also said giving Sakura a really big tip would cheer her up. Apparently she had become depressed over it.

The diner had a 1940s look to it. Thankfully the waitresses didn't have to wear any uniforms. Unlucky for me there were a lot of fan girls there. News had spread around school quickly. What do you expect with a student body being less than on thousand? By the end of the day my old fan club was back. Curse them to hell if you ask me.

"Sure Naruto-kun," I glanced up to see a very bright red Hinata. She seemed to have gotten rid of her studder but it seems her crush on the dobe didn't leave with it.

Hinata walked us to our seats, one booth in the very back. I was glad to be in the back, but knowing Naruto he would make sure everyone knew we were there. I sat down and took the menu from Hinata. They served traditional American foods, something we were not accustom to.

"They took ramen off the menu, that's just bull!" Naruto flipped though a few pages before giving a sigh.

"Maybe because you were the only one ordering it," I glanced up to see Sakura standing to my right. She had a smile upon her face but her blood shot eyes gave her away. Naruto was right she still was upset. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Coke," Naruto muttered and didn't look up. "Can you bring it out in five minutes, dattebayo?"

"Of course I can Naruto." She jotted that down on her little note pad and without looking up she asked, "For you?"

"Same," I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from saying more.

Sakura quickly walked away without another word and Naruto put his menu down, "See, still depressed."

"What did she do Naruto and don't say she punched Karin. I saw her throw dust." I asked Naruto as I looked him in the eye.

"Do you think we should hunt tonight?" Naruto changed the subject, joy.

"No dobe, now tell."

Naruto began to laugh, "Promise you won't kill her?"

"Yes, now talk," If he didn't start talking soon I was going to use any means necessary to get it out and I mean any.

"Alright Teme calm down. I don't even know if it is a good or bad thing." Naruto paused and looked out the window. "It almost hard to believe, dattebayo."

"Now Naruto," My eyes began to flash red. I was doing this only to get the idiot to talk.

"She's a fairy, there you know are you happy?" Naruto looked down at the table and sighed. "What she did was instinct. Sakura believed she was protecting the both of us, dattebayo. Thing is that Sakura-chan is very powerful. The dust you saw can do many things. She made it so Karin is madly in love with Suigetsu, now she has to figure out a way to reverse it. Sakura-chan doesn't even know if that is possible, dattebayo."

My future mate is a faye. Like Naruto I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing either. Suddenly there were drinks in front of us. Looking up I expected to see Sakura but it wasn't her. Didn't I say earlier that today wasn't my lucky day? Well to prove my point here is the vice president of my fan club, Ami. "Where is Sakura?"

"Oh Yamato took Sakura off the floor tonight. He said something about her being all bloody and too ugly for the customers." Ami's voice was also way too high pitched. I could tolerate hers better than Karin's though.

"We are leaving dobe." I told Naruto as I stood up. Seems like my old fans did something to Sakura. Now I really had to find a way to cheer her up. Our luck goes hand in hand so it seems.

OoO

"So you and Sakura had the same dream," Itachi said as he began to fill out forms on his desk. Each one had the Uchiha Crest upon them meaning Itachi was officially head of the clan now. Uncle had died not too long ago and that responsibility should have gone to his eldest son, if the man would have ever married. Pop was in charge of the police department, something the second eldest son was suppose to do. Looks like I have a career already chosen for me. Lucky bastards who are undecided. "That had never happened before."

"Could her being a faye have done anything to change that?" I asked as I stared at the wall in front of me. Itachi always had the best mattresses, now I know why, head of the clan.

"A faye, humm…I know nothing about them." Itachi stopped working on his paperwork. "I'll look it up when I have a chance."

And then there was a thump, the bad luck keeps coming. I wonder if Sakura feels like locking herself away for a long time until everything was just gone. Itachi's door was thrown open. It was Ma and behind her was a laundry basket on the floor with clothes all over the hallway.

"Who is a faye?" Dare I say Ma almost looked excited?

"Sakura Mother, what do you know?" Itachi put his pen down and turned his chair so he could look at her.

"This is wonderful!" Ma giggled, "Fayes are wanted by both sides because of what they can do. Looks like the good side gets her, Ma jumped up and down for a moment. "Alright I am going to call your father!" Ma then ran out of the room and even left the clothes on the floor.

"You know this means someone will have to protect her. I will call the leader of the werewolves and see what we can set up." Itachi said as he stood up and walked out of his room.

I ran out a moment later, my cell phone is in my room. A part of me wanted to leap for joy, Sakura being a faye was a very good thing. I slid my door open to see my cell phone lying on my bed. It took me less than a second to grab it and sit in my computer chair.

~Dobe. ~ I sent the text quickly and waited, it shouldn't be too long.

_Teme, I'm at Sakura-chan's. Make it fast._

Why was he there? Did something happen? Too many questions popped into my head and I had to shake them out.

~We have to protect her. Both sides want her.~

I knew that I could have explained why but why should I do it when someone like Kiba will tell him.

_Will do, dattebayo. Do something fast for Sakura because she just got fired. Ami told her boss that Sakura-chan hit her._

~Fine.~ I like texting now. Never really did before but a short conversation with Naruto never happened. After my ears were usually ringing. Thank you for technology.

OoO

The weekend seemed to take forever but Monday was finally here. My parents along with Itachi went out to T-Mobile and got Sakura a new cell phone. Ma was the one to pick it out, a Sidekick LX. Ma even picked up a new outer case for it, black with pink cherry blossoms on it. Itachi made them get a bigger SD memory card for her phone so she can hold more music. Even Pop added something to the package, a blue tooth wireless headset. Personally I think it all is a bit too much. Naruto states Sakura will love it but something deep inside of me knows this "Uchiha Charm" will not work.

As I walked out of the house towards my car to see flowers that my mother had planted. I don't know what kind, hey I am a guy what do you expect? I picked one quickly and then continued.

The drive to school did not least too long but I did miss the wind in my hair. It was a jacket day so my top stayed up. As I got out of my car I put my keys in my jean's pocket. I threw my black leather jacket on over my white button down shirt. I grabbed my books and the package containing all of the things my parents got Sakura when I was tackled by Naruto.

I began to wonder about Naruto every day I see him. He is wearing the same orange jump suit. "Hey Teme, so is that it?"

"Yeah the family picked it out for her," I handed the box to Naruto and picked the flower out of my cup holder.

"You got her that too?" Naruto shrugged and then smiled, "Sakura-chan!"

Apparently as I had gathered my things out Sakura had pulled into the spot beside me. I watched her get out of her Xterra and could feel the sadness washing all over me from her. She had her hair up in a pony tail, no make up or jewelry on, a black hoodie, a pair of jeans and her slip on converse. I wanted to hug her. Damn that has to be the vampire mating sense again.

"Here this should cheer you up." Naruto said as he handed Sakura my present. Why did he do that? Can anyone say moron?

Sakura smiled as she took the gift and opened it. Once she saw what it was her face went black. "Naruto," She began.

"It's from Teme Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

Sakura placed the gift inside of her Xterra and the locked it. She then whispered something to Naruto and left.

Naruto turned to me. His smile was completely gone, "Oops."

Oops that is all he could say to me. Gritting my teeth I looked at him with rage, "Dobe?"

"She says it was nice but money cannot buy her feelings." Naruto then took off before I could do much more. I gritted my teeth again to feel the fangs at full length. It took everything I could not to crush the flower. I can't say that my books look any goo though. I have a feeling this flower was my only hope.

OoO

Walking quickly down the hallway I saw Sakura standing in front of her locker. She seemed like such a neat freak, everything was organized perfectly.

"Mon désir [My desire]," I stood behind her to keep my fans from showing. "My family overheard Naruto the other day when he said you were working to afford a new phone. I told them you lost your job because of a fan girl of mine. They got you that gift in hopes that you would not think poorly of me." When it comes to this girl I become a chatter box, what the hell?

"I don't blame you Sasuke. Ami will get what she deserves if she keeps this up." Sakura began to turn around but I held her shoulders tight.

Using my right hand I let her shoulder go and brought the flower in front of her face. "This is my gift to you."

Sakura took the flower from my hands and smelled it. "Thank you Sasuke but why?"

"Je veux gagner votre coeur, mon désir. Je ne voudrais rien d'autre que jusqu'au présent vous et faire connaître l'école entière vous êtes les miens. [I wish to win your heart, my desire. I would like nothing more than to date you and have the whole school know you are mine.]" Hell yeah, I controlled that all! I could not help but to smirk as I turned around to walk away.

"Great, off to the library. Now I am going to miss first period. Uchiha Sasuke I will find out what you just said to me." Sakura mumbled as I walked away. I could not help but to smirk. My woman has shown that she is a spitfire, determined, independent, and somewhat romantic. With her as a mate, well let's just say my life will never be dull. Of course it would never be with the dobe in it either. I wonder if Naruto has explained his werewolf duty to Sakura or even about the vampires? Time to find out.

**Author's Note: ** Sorry that I didn't have this one out of Friday like I said I would. Yes it is a few days late, and for that I am so sorry. I am surprised at the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I guess it wasn't so good.

To the people who made it so I had to write:

Izil: I am so glad to have gotten your review! Thank you so much for it, I'm glad you liked my chapters so very much.

Kaydreams: I so wanted to do something to Karin the moment I saw her in the manga. I couldn't help but to do it now. Thanks for the review!

Lightning Struck: Thanks for the review. I love to read them! I can't help but to make Sasuke fall in love with Sakura first. Had to do something like that. Guys so should chase after the girls.

Lightning Struck : Let me know asap how your birth went! I will tell you my stories as well. I hope your children are very healthy. I bet they are just the cutest.

Neko-Graphic! I thought about your idea with the French to English dictionary and couldn't help but to use something like that. Thank you for the idea.

Hayhayhiltz: I am sorry I didn't update sooner. Thank you for the review and I'm so glad you like my story.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Alright the German will be in the next chapter. You'll see what I did with it. I think you'll find it funny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura giggled as she sat down next to me. It was Math class again and I really like this class now. Seems like her sad mood was gone. I couldn't help but to feel grateful. Sakura had placed the flower in her pony tail which made my heart beat faster.

Out of no where Sakura was pushed down onto the floor and Suigetsu sat in her seat. "Hey man you have to save me from Karin."

This freak just tossed my mate down onto the floor. My teeth grew as my eyes bleed red. "Get up," I demanded.

Suigetsu shot me an odd look and then looked down at Sakura. "Oh sorry girlie, here let me help you up."

I watched as Suigetsu helped Sakura up and back onto her seat. Sakura did not take her eyes off my face the entire time. "Where is Naruto?"

I looked at the door to see Naruto walk in helping Hinata. The girl looked like she was about to drop at any moment. "There," I told Sakura. I couldn't help but to panic. Sakura saw my teeth I just knew it. Sakura gathered her books up quickly and ran out of the room grabbing Naruto as she went. The only thing she left behind was a folded up piece of paper with my name on it.

OoO

After school I couldn't find Sakura or Naruto. Even Sakura's Xterra was gone. All I had from her was the note she left me which looked like it had been written in gibberish than anything. Looking towards the building I saw Nara Shikamaru exit. I started my way over to him. I couldn't believe my luck, Shikamaru was the most brilliant mind anyone had ever seen. The teachers were so excited to have him arrive our freshman year until they realized how lazy he is.

"Shikamaru," I muttered as I walked up to him.

"Oh Sasuke," Shikamaru looked up at me. He wasn't too much shorter than me. I handed him the letter unfolded. Shikamaru look at it for a moment before handing it back. "I don't want to read your love letter. It's too troublesome since it is in German."

"Hn," I took the letter back and headed to my car. So she wrote it in German. Right now I am beginning to think she would be more of a match for Itachi since he likes puzzles as well.

OoO

Dinner time came too quickly. I just printed off the translation to Sakura's note when Man came in my room. "Naruto is here as well. You can eat quickly before talking to him." She said as I stood up out of my seat.

Once we arrived in the dining room I saw three homemade pizzas. Normally I can only convince Ma to make some on my birthday but I'm not going to complain.

"Your mother tells me Sakura liked her gifts." Father said as he pilled his plate full.

"Yes sir, she did. I also picked a flower to go with them." I said as I grabbed a few slices as well. "She told me to tell you all than you." I am beginning to think that Sakura's name is the key to making me talk. I never say this much at the dinner table.

"What do you have here?" Itachi grabbed the top note and read it out loud. It was the hand written one, the one from Sakura.

"Sasuke,

"Die Geschenke sind sehr süß. Erzählen Sie bitte Ihren Familiendanke für mich.

"Seien Sie nicht verrückt, sobald Sie das übersetzt haben, fingen Sie es an.

"Seitdem Ihre Anhänger-Mädchen mich von meinem Job entlassen ließen, bin ich dabei, Sie mich Gesellschaft behalten zu lassen. Kommen Sie bitte zu meinem Haus am Samstagsmorgen. Makre, der sicher ist, sich in der Kleidung anzuziehen, sind Sie nicht dagegen, darin in Verwirrung gebracht zu werden.

"Sakura"

"What does all that mean?" Pa asked as he took a sip of his coke.

Itachi snatched the printed off version. "Here is the English, seems like Sasuke did all the work already."

"Sasuke,

"The gifts are very sweet. Please tell your family thank you for me.

"Don't be made once you have translated this, you started it.

"Since your fan girls got me fired from my job I am going to make you keep me company. Please come to my house Saturday morning. Make sure to dress in clothes you don't mind getting messed up in.

"Sakura" When Itachi finished reading the letter he smirked in my direction. "Sounds like someone has a date Saturday."

"I wonder what it could be," Ma said as she finished eating.

"I'll find out Saturday," I stood up and gathered my plate, napkin, and cup.

"Sasuke, leave that here and go talk to Naruto. I'll handle it here." Ma smiled up at me.

Setting the stuff down I walked towards the living room saying, "Thanks Ma."

Naruto sat calmly in the living room with a small bag in between his legs. "Hey man," Naruto looked up. "I have some bad news man."

I sat down on the sofa next to Naruto, "What?"

"Sakura knows you are a vampire. A rouge vampire killed Dan." Naruto was not making any sense at the moment and who the hell is Dan. Oh it better not be someone Sakura is still crazy about. The idea of trying to win her heart against a dead guy doesn't seem like it would ever work. I would lose that fight before it began. I shot Naruto an odd look. "Sorry I guess you don't know about that. You see when Tsunade was around our age she fell in love with Dan. They met at the hospital, Tsunade worked in the ER where Dan worked in Physical Therapy. The two dated for a long time and the night Dan proposed he was killed buy a rogue vampire. Tsunade did everything she could do to save Dan but in the end she lost. She quite the hospital not too long after because every time she sees blood she flips out cause she remembers Dan."

I nodded my head, "Who?"

"I asked Pervy-sage and he didn't respond. Sakura told me that it was an old friend of theirs, Orochimaru." Naruto responded.

"He's dead now," I gritted my teeth and looked at the bag.

"Well that's good to know. But this won't help you. Sakura didn't tell Tsunade about you and she asked me to send this back over. It's the phone." Naruto handed me the bag and I shoved it right back into his lap.

"Tell her to keep it and I will see her early Saturday morning."

Naruto's mouth dropped, "Dude when Tsunade finds out you are a vampire who is dating Sakura then she'll kill you!"

"She knows about you right?"

"Yes," Naruto responded and then scratched his head. "But what does that have to do with this, dattebayo?"

Guess Naruto isn't too worried any more now that they cursed "dattebayo" is back. "I'm going to talk with Tsunade first thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to tell her everything."

OoO

Standing in Tsunade's office I glanced around the room. Besides thousands of papers on her desk, the room was bare. Usually principals had things in their offices like degrees, diplomas, and pictures, but not this woman. The room also smelled like sake. I would not be too surprised if there was some hidden in the room.

Tsunade finally entered her office five minutes before the bell rang. Guess I'll miss first period. I took on hand out of my white shorts to mess with the collar of my blue shirt and cleared my throat. There was about to be a lot of talking on my part, which I hate.

Tsunade sat down behind her desk and then motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of it. "What can I do for you today Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Naruto didn't tell you everything about himself." I stated as I sat down.

"Naruto told me nothing."

Of course not, Jiraiya would have. "Fine but there is another group that works with the wolves."

"Who?" I watched Tsunade shift in her chair. Was she getting nervous?

"Vampires."

OoO

(Sakura's POV)

I ran as quickly as I could to math class. There was this odd rumor floating around school that Sasuke got into a fight this morning. Right before I could enter the door my left blood red high heel snapped and sent me down. Hello floor, nice to see you again. Did you miss my face? With a broken shoe I was now forced to take them both off. I made sure my black and white dress was correct before I walked into the class. Sasuke was there and had his back turned towards me. Kakashi saw me and waved. I smiled back as I went to go take my seat.

About a minute later Sasuke took his seat next to me and that was when I understood the rumor. His jaw looked like a bruise was forming on the right side. Of course the pattern looked familiar. "What happened to you?" I asked as I lightly brushed my fingers against his jaw.

"I talked to Tsunade about what I am." Sasuke took my hand in his and then kissed my fingers. "We came to an agreement for now."

I couldn't help but blush at the way he kissed my fingers. "And what is that?"

"After school Naruto and I have to tell you everything. Tsunade is willing to see past the main problem. She and Jiraiya are off to talk to my family after school. Once that occurs then she will think about letting there be an us." Sasuke told me as he held my hand. "This afternoon she will learn that there is more of my kind and she already trusts them."

"Kinda like don't let one bad egg make you believe all of them are bad?" I just had to ask. I know it sounded really stupid.

"Yes," Sasuke held my hand and moved them to my lap so my arm was not stretched. "What are we doing Saturday?"

"Painting the playroom in the children's wing in the hospital," I bit my lower lip before I continued. "I know you don't want to go now but it is something I have to do and I thought we could enjoy each others company. After we are done I'm sure we could go out and have fun."

"Who all will be there?"

"Just the two of us if you do come. I couldn't convince any of the other volunteers to help."

"I'll pick you up at 7." Sasuke smirked at me and then glanced at the door I followed his eye site to see Naruto helping Hinata into the room. He was carrying all of her books for her too. That's so sweet. Hinata looked like she did the day before…about to drop on her ass. I know she loves the attention she is getting from Naruto though; the poor girl just has a tendency to faint around the boy. "Did the dobe find his future mate?"

"Future mate," I asked. I looked back over to Sasuke and he didn't look back. The idiot was watching Naruto and Hinata. Reason why I am calling him an idiot, he is squeezing the life out of my hand. "Do you like either of them more than a friend?"

"No," Sasuke responded quickly.

"Well what is it? You are hurting me." I had to grit my teeth at this point because it hurt.

Sasuke let go of my hand quickly. Before he could even respond to me Kakashi walked into the room. "Sorry kids there was this Hedgehog…"

"Liar," Naruto yelled as he walked back to his seat.

"Now you didn't even let me finish." Kakashi almost sounded hurt.

"Alright Kaka-sensei tell us," I had to try and make the guy feel some what better. I can't help it but it's apart of me.

"Well you see he had lost his rings," Kakashi began to explain.

"Which Sonic the Hedgehog were you playing?" Some random kid asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Sonic games were always some of my favorites after Final Fantasy and Devil May Cry games.

As the class began to discuss which Sonic game they enjoyed more. I saw Sasuke push a piece of paper towards me out of the corner of my eye.

_Sakura~ Je suis désolé que je vous aie fait mal. [I am sorry I hurt you.] What I am worried about will be Kiba's reaction to Naruto's chosen mate. Many of us thought Hinata was Kiba's but then again there can always be more than one suitor. ~Sasuke_

I grabbed my spiral notebook and went to a blank page to write the French he wrote to me down. I have always loved the French language. I think one of the Matrix movies said it the best but here is my version. When some curses or insults in french it sounds so beautiful that you can't help but to feel flattered. One day I am going to have to get Sasuke to curse in French but then again maybe that is a bad idea. It could be my undoing.

Sasuke, alright I get it. You were worried but I do have to ask, do you know who your future mate is?

I slid the paper over to Sasuke and then listened to the class for a moment while looking around.

Choji was munching on chips while saying, "Mario was just better."

Naruto was standing up yelling, "At least when you play Sonic you can backtrack during the first game. Can you say the same thing about Mario?" Joy the classroom discussion is mow which is better Sonic or Mario.

Kakashi is reading his orange book and giggling and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

Ino was looking in her mirror making sure her make up was correct.

Shikamaru was asleep, go figure.

Karin was sending Suigetsu goo goo eyes.

Sasuke passed me another note and there was a vibration noise coming from all around me. I looked down at the letter and all it said was…

_I thought it was obvious. Me us after school at Naruto's favorite ramen shop. ~Sasuke_

"Okay class, time to tell you what the homework is so sit down Naruto." Kakashi stood up and began to write the assignment on the board. Go figure he would skip teaching us and go straight to do it yourself.

OoO

When school ended I was not even able to take one step outside before a friend was by my side. It happened to be Kiba. Boy is he fast and I bet it is not only because of the werewolf power.

"Kiba, hey. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I thought I would walk you to your car. Naruto is running a bit late so he said to lock your car doors until he gets there. Also can he get a ride?" Kiba shot me a big grin.

"Come on you big puppy and make sure I lock up." I rolled my eyes as we walked to my Xterra.

Once Kiba left I pulled out my cell phone to see I had missed a call from Gaara and there was a voice mail. I had met Gaara in middle school because of Naruto. He figured out my secret somehow but never told anyone. Naruto doesn't know he and I still are in contact.

"Sakura, you are in danger. There is a rumor around here that Konoha had a fairy there. We have been trying to take a Necromancer down over here but since the rumor sprung up we have not seen any activity."

That was the message I received. That was the message that made me shake. I typed as quickly as I could and then set the phone down in my lap. Gaara had saved me before and that is why I live with Tsunade. Please Gaara come here.

OoO

(Third Person POV)

A red head ran his fingers though his hair as he read the message on his phone. What was being asked of his was already in the works. The moment he heard the rumor and then saw activity halt made him call the werewolves in Konoha to tell them the news. He also requested to cross the border.

"So brother, how is she?" A dirty blonde who had her hair up in four pony tails asked.

"Sakura wanted me there. Call those vampires this time. I will cross at midnight with or without the okay."

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long. Life has it's way about getting in the way with my writing. I do apologize to everyone. Please remember to send reviews. I have a writing bug right now and I am working on the next chapter now. More reviews longer chapter!!! **

This chapter goes out to all of you, thank you:

Tainted Diamant: Thank you so much for the review. It really makes me feel great.

Hayhayhiltz: I know I hate fan girls too. I don't like that Sakura use to be one in the Anime…well in the beginning.

.Twilightxx: I do hate to stop writing each chapter. I am glad that I kinda combined the things you like. Thanks for the review.

Izil: I really liked writing her reaction as well. I couldn't help it. I hope you like what she did in return.

Mednin: Thanks for the review! I worked hard on this chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks for sending me so many reviews!

Kaydreams: Sakura was depressed because of what she did. You'll find out about it later, promise. I want to kill Ami as well but you are right people would know.

Neko-Graphic: Thanks for the review. I would love to kill her too.

Kallmered: Wow I didn't know my work was golden. Thanks for telling me, so cool to hear that. Thanks for the review!!

LadyMartel4000: Don't worry I'll finish this story, I love writing it. It's way too much fun. Thanks for the review!!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Oh my goodness I loved your review! I couldn't help but to laugh. I understand how that feels as well. I have had some crazy dreams with the Naruto cast. That is where I got the beginning of this story from. I hope your Itachi plushy wasn't dancing on your head or then Sasori decided to visit you. I think his ghost likes to mess with me all of the time. Must be his new hobby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(Sakura's POV)

The ramen shop is a pretty simple one but I can tell you that anyone who comes here does not come for the atmosphere. Naruto comes here for the food, and it would seem Sasuke knows the owner's daughter. How? I am really not too sure but she isn't flirting that's for sure. Ayame seems to act almost like a sister to him. The reason why I am here, well it sure isn't to watch Naruto eat another bowl of ramen, especially since he is on his fifth bowl already.

"I am allowed to being to court you as long as I protect you." Sasuke finally speaks to me. And here I thought he was going to talk to Ayame.

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" I couldn't help but to giggle. Sasuke had called it courting.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "No the correct term would be courting because I have every intention to get you to marry me."

"Teme is talking about the whole mating thing Sakura-chan." Naruto set his empty bowl down and yelled, "Another bowl, dattebayo!"

"Huh?" I couldn't help but to be very confused at the moment.

"It's almost like instinct, the way we find out." Sasuke picked up his glass of water. "We just know and cannot help but to be drawn to that person."

I nodded my head. In that journal I found earlier said something about mating…maybe that could help me. I'll look it up when I get home.

"Don't you want to know about the protection part Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he whipped his mouth off with his sleeve.

"No, Gaara already called me. I got his message." Now comes the part where Naruto gets upset because he didn't get to be my first friend to find out that I'm a fairy.

I looked up to see both Naruto and Sasuke giving me puzzled looks. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to go home. Knowing Gaara he already called your pack Naruto, so both of you should head home. I don't know the details. Gaara never told them to me." I stood up and placed some money on the counter. As I left I knew these were two guys right behind me but puzzled as ever.

OoO

(Sasuke's POV)

I walked into the house with Naruto right behind me, to see the werewolves have sent some of the heads into the vampires' main home. Naruto walked ahead of me to place his right hand on an older woman's right arm. That was their typical hellos always greet the alpha first. Guess it's better than sniffing each others butts. When the woman moved her head I noticed it was Kiba's mom, Tsume. Sakura was right something was up.

"I don't see the need to allow him to enter. That boy's a ticking time bomb." Tsume yelled at someone.

I entered the living room to see Itachi sitting in a recliner with Pa right behind him. "But he already has the smell as well as knows the Necro's pattern of behavior. Working with him could really be beneficial. Besides his sister said he is not in it for the glory. He just has to protect the fairy."

"There isn't a faye here. Those are just crazy rumors." Tsume bit back.

"We know who it is Alpha. If the Sunalander wants to come to protect his friend I say we allow it." Pa agreed with Itachi on this matter.

"My wolves will find the Necro," Tsume gritted her teeth.

"Tsume-sama," Naruto knelt in front of his alpha with his head down in submission. "Sakura-chan asked Gaara to come. He would protect her while the rest of us hunt."

I hissed at Naruto, "Idiot you said the faye's name!" Before I could jump on him and rip him to shreds Kakashi slammed me down onto the hard wood floor.

"Yo," He said as he smiled down at me.

"This girl, Sakura, she knows Gaara newborn?" Tsume asked Naruto.

"Yes Alpha, I know Gaara too." Naruto responded.

"We will allow him to cross once we have a sign that there is a necromancer in the area." Tsume turned her head to look back at Itachi. "That is as early as I will allow it. We will take care of this."

OoO

The next school day didn't come fast enough. When Tsume left Naruto went with her. I have to say that was a smart move on his part. If Naruto had said anymore about Sakura then Kakashi wouldn't have been able to hold me back.

"Sasuke," Kiba came up behind me. "Mom told me it was Sakura."

"Aa," I muttered as I walked down the hall towards Kakashi's class.

"So your mate is one everyone is always going to be after?"

"Seems so," I walked into the classroom to see no Kakashi in sight. Odd, usually he was here to talk to me before he disappeared.

Kiba sniffed with his nose in the air, "Someone new is around."

I sighed as I went to my seat and sat down. I wonder who was new. I didn't hear the gossip about a new student. This time had become my relaxing time since Naruto was doing everything with Hinata. Three minutes of quiet time. Glancing over I noticed Kiba was gritting his teeth. Something really was eating him up.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura sat down beside me. "Could you do me a favor?"

I smirked at her. I had spent my time thinking about what was wrong with Kiba I didn't notice her come in. "Of course mon désir [my desire], what can I do for you?"

Sakura pulled her pencil and calculator out of her black purse and set it on the desk. "After school I am going to be spending a few hours alone. Could you come over for a bit?"

My heart began to feel very warm; my future mate wanted me around her. "Sure, how about we go to my house. Ma has been dying to meet you."

Sakura giggled and opened her notebook to a blank page. "Your desire, huh?"

My eyes got wide and before I could respond Kakashi walked into the room. Does this guy listen to my conversations or something? Sometimes, like today, he saves me; most of the time he burns me.

"Hey class, lets talk about those wonderful three buttons on your calculator, sin, cos, and tan. That is what they say." Kakashi pulled out his dry erase marker out of his pocket and began to write on the board. Alright something is really up with Kakashi now. Even Sakura gave Kakashi an odd look.

Writing down the information I began to smell sand. Then Kiba and Naruto began to growl. Looking at Sakura I saw her glance over towards Naruto and then reach out to touch his arm.

My teeth began to extend and I knew my eyes were changing. "Don't touch him," I whispered to Sakura. "Only his mate can calm him down."

Sakura pulled her arm back and then grabbed my hand. "Kakashi can Hinata come back here?"

"Yes," Kakashi hissed back as he sat down on her desk. "Turn to page 165 and solve problems 15 thru 35. Turn it in for a quiz."

As the students began Sakura made sure to keep physical contact between us the entire time. This was easier due to Hinata now being on the same row. Sakura placed her left hand on my knee. To keep skin to skin I moved my shorts up a bit. Sakura seemed to understand more than I thought she would. I couldn't help but to chuckle inwardly as Sakura had a light blush on her cheeks. Shouldn't this be more reversed? Too bad I am right handed.

I finished with my quiz quickly and flipped my paper over. I looked up at Kakashi to see him checking out the room. Yes again odd behavior from Kakashi. I already know someone is in the school and by the way Kiba and Naruto are acting this person isn't invited. This has to be what Tsume and Itachi were talking about before. I would feel better if Kakashi had his orange book out.

What happened next was too fast for the human eye so I know every member in the classroom was confused, well almost everyone. You see the second Sakura finished her quiz the classroom door slammed open. Kakashi jumped out of his chair but whoever it was ran away from that spot to behind Sakura. Kiba lunged from the front of the classroom and I went to grab Sakura's hand from my knee. Sakura was already gone and in someone else's arms.

"Gaara," Naruto and Sakura both yelled in surprise.

The man that was holding my mate looked shorter than me had blood red hair, kanji on his forehead, teal eyes, and a white robe on. "Hn," he glanced down to Sakura. "They didn't want me here yet."

Sakura gasped, "But Gaara…"

So this was Gaara Naruto spoke highly of him before. Does not explain why he is holding my mate bridal style in his arms. I let out a hiss and Gaara looked down at me. "Uchiha," Gaara narrowed his eyes at me.

"Umm…Kakashi can I bring Gaara to Tsunade's office?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," Gaara was already out the door with Sakura before Kakashi could finish his sentence. "Sasuke, please pack Sakura's thing and bring me her quiz."

Naruto sat in his seat dumb founded as I did so. I know Naruto was currently at odds with himself. Gaara was one of his best friends but he also was under some sort of order. As I packed Sakura's things I smirked in his direction. I gathered my things as well and walked towards Kakashi. If the man thought for one moment that I was going to stay here than he was sadly mistaken.

OoO

I arrived at Tsunade's office I could hear her voice through the door. I didn't even bother knocking as I walked right in. Tsunade was standing up behind her desk with her hands firmly planted on it. Standing in front of her was Gaara, arms crossed in front of his chest. Sakura was sitting to the left of Gaara in what looked like a very comfortable chair. I didn't get the chance earlier but I just had to now, check her out. She was wearing a black pair of baggy cargo pants that hung off her hips, a black and silver studded belt held them up with black combat boots on her feet. She also had a red tank top on underneath a black fishnet top. Sakura looked beyond sexy.

"Also Naruto said that the werewolf pack will not allow you here until the end of one week. Why can't you just wait?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura could be dead by then." Gaara's voice sounded rough, almost like it hurt him to announce this.

"What is she to you?" I hissed at Gaara. Sakura and Tsunade both turned their heads towards me. It was like they both didn't know I had entered the room.

"One of the first people to except me despite my past," Gaara turned his head a bit to the left as he answered me.

I walked over towards Sakura and set her things down by her feet. "Here mon désir [my desire]."

Sakura smiled a small faint smile at me. "Thanks Sasuke, I know the local werewolf pack doesn't want Gaara here yet but I'm sure he didn't come empty handed."

I knelt down and whispered in her ear, "The vampires want him here so don't worry too much."

"Sakura is correct. I brought a file with me." Gaara pulled a manila folder out of his sleeves and placed it on Tsunade's desk. "We don't have a name on him yet but we know he is very old. He should be about the age of your grandfather Sasuke. The thing is his smell, when he is using his necromancy, is very young. One would think that he is about our age."

"What all is in the folder Gaara?" Sakura asked as she relaxed a bit more in her chair.

"Diagrams of where he dug up, it is everything we have on him." Gaara cleared his throat, "Uchiha all of this isn't copies. We have some samples of the clothes the dead zombies in there. A small bit of his scent is on there."

"Sasuke," Sakura stood up and grabbed the folder. "I think Gaara wants to give this to the local werewolves as a peace offering. I know he broke the rules and is in territory he isn't allowed. Please can you make them see he is only here to protect me?" Sakura held out the folder.

I took it and held it by my side. "I will do what I can." I turned around to walk out the door. "Don't expect to see me anytime soon." Can't she see what she has done? The only person who is supposed to be close enough to protect her is me and she doesn't want that. I have to get her what she wants because she is my mate. She doesn't want me, and she has shown that. Well then she doesn't have to have me but the least I can do is protect her, even if it is from afar. I wonder if Itachi knows how to separate this? Pride can be a bitch, but mine is wounded.

This chapter is to you all:

xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx : I am so glad you like this story. It makes my heart swell with pride when I hear that. Thank you for the review.

Izil : Thanks for the review!! I love keeping Itachi alive, he is one of my favorite characters.

Sakura Crystals : I am glad you like the plot. I have a few friends that usually make fun of me for writing fanfictions that love it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Awesome review!

ChiiChiiChii : This story has had a slow start but things will be picking up soon. This is also going to be a long story so I hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

Gaarasakuralovers : Yes Itachi did, Mandra explains that in the manga. I know that is a bit of a spoiler, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Neko-Graphic : No there will not be any Gaara/Sakura in this story. You will find out more of his background story soon enough, promise. Thanks for the review.

9tailedemonfoxonbu : Yes Gaara is awesome. I couldn't wait to bring him around. Thanks for the review.

Kaydreams : Wait you will see who is going to die. There will be character deaths, some that we know as well. Thanks for the review.

SB01 : I know it didn't start sounding original, but this story somewhat is. It'll take a while to show some things, that is why this story will be long. I don't want to rush the Sakura/Sasuke bit at all. Thanks for the review.

LadyMartel4000 : Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: I do love having Sasori and I agree DEIDARA drives me crazy! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the German. I worked hard on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sorry I don't seem to put this on every chapter. I forget. Don't' sue me!!_

(Sakura's POV)

After Sasuke walked out of the room I really felt horrible. I thought he was the type of person who would rather be out in the action than by my side. Did I read him wrong? "What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

"Only what you thought you should," Gaara responded.

"Well how can I fix this?" I looked up to Gaara.

Tsunade sighed, "Did you make plans with Sasuke before Gaara arrived like you said you were going to?"

"Yes, he wanted me to come over to his house. Sasuke wanted to introduce me to his family." I bit my bottom lip. I have to admit I am scared of meeting his family.

"Go Sakura, I am returning to Suna." Gaara turned and walked out the door leaving me in shock.

OoO

I stood outside of the Uchiha home to hear yelling from the inside. I'm beginning to think Naruto gave me the wrong directions. Just as I turned around to leave the front door was thrown open. I looked over my shoulder to see a woman with very long bluish black hair. She was wearing a gray dress with a white apron over it. She looked very sweet and gentle.

"My, you are so beautiful," The lady smiled.

I blushed, "Thank you, I'm…"

"Sakura," The lady finished my sentence. "I see why Sasuke is so fond of you. I'm sorry my name is Uchiha Mikoto. You can call me Mikoto-kaa-chan. Come on in, I was just beginning to make dinner. Do you know how to cook?"

My smile dropped as I turned my body to her, "Not really I have been learning about medical herbs. I tent to add them in my cooking so my cooking doesn't turn out right."

Mikoto grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. "Well we are going to have to change that." She pulled me right into her kitchen and I have to say the place looked like a nightmare. There were odd appliances all steel, black marble counter tops, red walls and white cabinets. "I should teach you how to make something easy but cheap since you'll be going off to collage soon. Oh I know Potato Bacon Soup!"

For the next half hour I spent preparing the soup, Every once in a while we could hear yelling which Mikoto tried to cover up with asking me questions. "So now what?" I asked Mikoto as she turned the heat down on the stove.

"Just have to let it simmer for about half an hour at most." Mikoto smiled, "See easy right? I actually think yours turned out better. I don't add those three spices you did but since we tasted it we know it's pretty good."

I giggled for a moment. Go figure the thing she taught me the most was taste testing. Something simple like that completely passed me by, "Anything else?"

"We should make biscuits. Sasuke loves biscuits with his soup."

"Alright I'll clean up our old mess." I smiled at Mikoto. She was wonderful to be around.

As I washed the cutting board I could hear two voices very well. Mikoto seemed to try to dull them out like before. These two sounded like they were right in front of the kitchen door.

"Itachi I'm telling you I have to figure out a way to break this bond." That sounded like Sasuke. Bond…hmm… oh no, please don't tell me he wants away from me. I thought he was just venting earlier.

"Brother there isn't a way. For all I know Gaara feels the same way you do. If that is true then this will turn out ugly." I stopped washing the knives to listen now. Itachi's answer scared me. They are talking about the mating bond. I was so right.

"I already explained what he said before," Sasuke responded. My gut was telling me it was time to leave. To tell the truth that made me want to cry.

"Thank you for teaching me how to cook today Uchiha-san, I must leave now." I whispered quietly. I know she heard me because she stopped moving. I took my phone out of my back pocket and set it down by the sink. I ran out of the house so quickly I didn't even say sorry to whoever I knocked over in my haste.

OoO

(Sasuke's POV)

I watched as Sakura ran out of our house. Naruto got knocked down on her way out. Guy never saw it coming either. Watching Sakura leave made my chest begin to ache. I just had to let her go. I will not be the one who goes running back to her. I'm not a dog.

"Hey man," Naruto says as he stood up and brushed himself off. Sakura left the front door open so Naruto shut it. "Guess that answers my first question."

"But it adds more doesn't it?" Itachi asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

I gritted my teeth which squared my jaw. "Allow her to go back to Suna with the werewolf."

"If she gets taken tonight it'll be all your fault! It's you job tonight to circle her house." Naruto slammed his fist against my jaw. "She won't go to Suna no matter how far you try to push her away." There was a lot of pain and I couldn't help but to automatically grab my throbbing jaw. I wonder if he knocked a few teeth loose.

Before I could do anything Ma came out of the kitchen. "Since you are protecting tonight then you'll be leaving soon right?" I nodded my head without wanting to move my jaw. "Then you'll have to go without the biscuits. I'll bring you a bowl of soup out."

Right now I figured it is time just to sit my happy ass down in a chair and eat. Don't piss Ma off was my number one rule. I have a feeling deep in my gut that my second should be to never piss Sakura off. I sat down in the dining room with Itachi in front of me and Naruto next to me. Whatever my ma cooked it sure did smell good.

Ma set a bowl of Potato Bacon soup in front of me and it oddly enough had something small and red in it. "Enjoy it Sasuke, it smells really good." Ma said as she sat down by Itachi.

Ma seemed to really want to know how much I liked it. I guess she's experimenting. I grabbed my spoon and got a bit; sometimes I hate it when Ma uses me as her gene pig. Tasting a small amount and I couldn't believe it. Ma truly out did herself. "Good," I grunted before almost devouring the bowl. I didn't really care about burning my mouth at the moment. I was just too good.

"Mom I think he likes it more than that." Itachi chuckled as I was debating on licking the bowl.

"Oh I'm so glad. I knew Sakura would make a good cook." Ma giggled as she stood up.

"What?" Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"Sakura made your dinner tonight; I guess I can take some credit because I did teach her myself." Ma grabbed my bowl and went into the kitchen.

So Ma wanted to teach Sakura how to cool. Naruto is ready to throttle me for her. Even my brother is impressed with her abilities. I guess I did act too soon.

OoO

I sat outside of Sakura's bedroom window. It was completely dark out yet she wasn't in her room yet. She was in the house somewhere, I could feel it. Sakura opened her bedroom door a moment later and flicked on her light. She was currently wearing a pair of black shorts that seemed to end right below her butt as well as a regular white Hanes tee-shirt. The shirt was very easy to see through because I could see a very nice red bra on her. This was something to remember for a better time to relieve myself because this outfit of hers made things a bit problematic for me.

"Yes Ino I'm in my room now. Please tell me why there is a pole in my room. I do not aspire to be a stripper you know." Sakura said loudly. I watched Sakura set the phone down on her bed and walk over to the pole located in the center of her room. Why didn't I notice that earlier?

"Well Forehead it's for you to use with the video we downloaded earlier." I hear Ino but I don't see or sense her. Oh yes speaker phone, got to say I'm glad for it right now. "You did download it onto your computer right?"

Sakura giggled as she held onto the pole with her right hand and spun around. "Yes I did. Let me tell you that it took up almost all of my space. I hate having such an old computer. Looks like I need to get a new job."

"How about the flower show? My parents are looking for someone new." Ino suggested.

"If they don't mind, sure. Now tell me who set the pole in here Pig. I know you don't do manual labor." Sakura sat down on her bed and the pulled a bag out from under it.

"Kiba did, he's such a sweetheart." Ino giggled. Now why would Kiba help out Ino? If she's his future mate then I feel very bad for him.

"Yeah that was nice of him." Sakura opened a bag and began pulling things of string out. "So do you have everything for the Christmas final in home ec?

"I don't know what to do. I took the class to learn how to be a good wife someday."

Sakura giggled, "I took it to learn how to cook. I already knew how to cross stitch. I am actually going to needle point a Christmas stocking."

"Oh yeah I overheard you and Hinata. She's going to make a stocking for Naruto right?"

"Yep I was going to make mine for Sasuke but I think I'll give it to Jiraiya instead." Sakura sighed and set everything down on her bed. "Different topic please, I think I know hot to deal with that problem anyway."

"Alright different topic…how about the stripperobics. You are going to try it out right?"

Sakura stood up and walked to her computer, she was right it is very old. "As soon as I get off the phone with you. Then shower, food, homework and finally bed. Do we do this every night?"

"Yet look in your closet to find the shoes you have to work out in. You'll know which ones. See you tomorrow Forehead. I'm off to work out too."

Sakura walked back to the bed. "Alright see ya Pig." Sakura picked up the phone and hung up. Wait that isn't the phone I got her. It looks like her old one. For the next half hour I watched Sakura learn moves and I have to say I am sure glad for my Uchiha Training. I watched as Sakura took of her clothes and then later put them back on to restart the song. Things sure do have to change around here if she was going to do this every night.

OoO

(Unknown POV)

The raven haired boy was dripping with so much lush it made it so he sure did miss me. I already passed around the house at least twice. The poor little vampire, soon enough, will not know what hit him.

I am not known as a patient person but just this once I will wait.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that it took me this long to bring out this chapter. Please forgive me. I beg of you all. I keep getting writers block. Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter.

This chapter is for you all:

JessicaJaye : I am glad you like my story. It's always great to see a new name on ! XD

Faint Wisper : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story!

Insaneanimelover : Sorry that I wasn't able to update as soon as I even wanted. Thank you so much for the review.

Izil : Should I write out a full scene where Sasuke is watching Sakura dance, that would turn out intense! ;-P Thank you for the review!

2 Sided coin : Thank you for the review! I am having fun with this story. I am so glad you like my work.

xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx : Speak a little bit of German and French. It's taken me a long time to learn them so I like to use what I remember. XD Thanks for the review. IT made me feel so wonderful! I try to update as soon as I can but I got writers block so I do hate that it took me so long to update.

9tailedemonfoxonbu : I always saw Sasuke as a jealous character almost all the way through out Naruto. Thanks for the review!

Neko-Graphic : Yes I had to hurt Sasuke, I'm still upset with him. I read the manga and I can't help but to be pissed at him for not seeing what he should really do.

NorthernLights25: Thanks for the review!

Celestial Moon Goddess : My heart has always been for Itachi. I read the manga and I'm so glad to find out what I did. I can't help but to love him so I placed him where I thought he would really be if he could have. XD

Kaydreams : You will soon see how the werewolves reacted. I promise you. Thanks for the review!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only : A true Naruto fan would know who Matsuri is, I promise you that I do know! Thanks for the review! XD

LadyMartel4000 : I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last. Things will be happening soon to pick it all up quickly. Thanks for the review!

Cherry1315 : Sasuke will be okay, sooner or later. I promise you this. I like to have happy endings. Thanks for the review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own Naruto!! **

(Sasuke's POV)

I walked into my house after my shift, guarding Sakura shift. Tomorrow I would not be there and I knew someone else would get to see Sakura's new dance. It was very seductive and I am not too sure about most of the werewolves. True that they find mates like we do but most of the time they are promiscuous before they find their other half, I can just see one of them busting into her bedroom. My teeth grew longer than ever and sharper than ever.

"Ah Sasuke you're home. How was Sakura?" Itachi walked towards me and when I looked up at I saw Itachi's face become very pale. "Calm down Sasuke," Itachi took two steps back. "You have to calm down."

I bit my lower lip with my fangs and every ounce of my body relaxed afterwards. "Thanks," I muttered as I began to walk towards my bedroom.

"Sasuke, your progression in the mating is going faster than ever seen. When you first showed the signs I thought you could take it slow and easy like I did. As it is it would take me two more years to get to the stage you are. You have to at least mark her soon. I would say by the end of the week. You don't want to know how bad you could get if you don't do it soon." Itachi said as I passed him.

Marking her, today sure has been hell. Today in school I didn't even want her because of Gaara. I spent all afternoon trying to get out of this with her. I guess her little seduction thing worked. She just doesn't know it yet. "From now on I am going to guard her until midnight, every night."

"Sasuke that isn't a good idea," Itachi stated.

"I will," I growled.

"There is going to be a meeting right after your school is over. It's with the wolves. We shall discuss it then." I nodded my head to indicate I heard him and made my way to my bedroom.

OoO

(Sakura's POV)

I climbed out of my Xterra thirty minutes before school started. My muscles were sore from my work out last night but its okay I stretched this morning so it helped. Leaning up against the car I scanned the area for Ino. This insane girl called me this morning to dictate what I should wear to school. Now I have no problem getting some fashion advice, especially for my plan, but what she put together for me really pissed me off. I'm not a slut. Oh well Sasuke should be happy he won't have to deal with me anymore because once Ino finds out I didn't listen to her, well she's going to kill me. I don't even want to think about the outfit she wanted to put me in. I looked down and I knew I felt good. I had a red dress on that tied around my neck and was cut off at an angle at the bottom from my right hip to my left knee. I can't help but love it because it has a black dragon on the left side with white roses behind it. Yeah Ino so is going to kill me but it is better than Sasuke. I have a feeling he just might when I am done because here is step one arriving right now. Target Hyuga Neji, cousin to Hinata. He pulled his car up to the sidewalk that leads to the front entrance. Now I have to say even though the boy is cute, his car is hot, Brand new 2010 Camaro.

As I walked towards the car I saw Hinata get out. She is jut so cute. "Hey Hinata," I called out when I came close.

"Good morning Sakura," Hinata smiled at me. "Neji meet Sakura."

"Nice to meet you," Neji gave me a half smile, or a smirk. I guess he noticed that I wasn't looking at him. Ever since he started talking to me I have been looking at his car. Of course being a girl that has been around Ino enough I have been checking him out at the corner of my eye. His long brown hair was tied into a low pony tail, white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Okay so he is hotter than cute.

"Sakura stop drooling," Ino snuck up behind me. Go figure I was a bit busy.

"Sorry I can't help but to be lost in the white." Don't blush Sakura, don't do it, crap too late.

"Hear that Neji," Ino giggled.

"Think about it Ino. White in your field of vision while having control over a V8 engine, 426 horsepower," I walked up to the car passing Neji and ran my fingers over the hood. Sorry I guess I forgot to mention that the car was white, like Neji's eyes.

"Please don't tell me you are talking about…" Ino began.

"This car can easily turn me into a puddle of goo." I circled the car and stopped at the passenger side and smirked at Hinata.

"Sasuke's car is about to pull into his spot." Hinata sure does catch on quick. "Naruto called last night. I had Neji drive to help you out in whatever you have come up with."

"This is correct Sakura do you require my services?" Neji asked.

"Yes, that would be perfect. I wasn't going to play that card just yet. I figured it was mean." I shot Neji the sweetest smile I could as I saw Sasuke get out of his car.

"Since you seem to love this car so much, why don't I pick you up tomorrow morning and bring you to school?" Neji seemed to really get into this.

"I would love that Neji."

OoO

I tossed my books into my locker. All day I have not seen even a glimmer of Sasuke, not that I usually do much. Just a quick passing each other in the hallway was all I ever saw before Kakashi's class. That period was next, right after lunch. I guess the boy really wants me far away. As I shut my locker I saw Kiba leaning on the one next to mine. He either scared a few years off my life or restarted my heart.

"Hey Shorty," As Kiba smiled at me I noticed his arms were crossed.

"Hello yourself," I said as I began to walk away. Now Kiba may be quite the cute one, but he is nothing compared to Sasuke.

"Wanna tell me what you are trying to pull?" Kiba said as he pushed himself off the locker and followed me.

"I'm currently trying to go get some food." I said as innocently as I could. Playing dumb isn't something I can do too well. We both know what he really was asking.

"Fine since you are going to be like that I'll tell you what Sasuke has done. We had to stop the boy from going into predator mode. He has to mark you." Kiba said and then grabbed my arm to stop me when I kept on walking.

"Predator mode, does that mean he almost went to hunt Neji?" I asked. Crap this is why I hate making split decisions. Dumb Sakura, you could have killed Neji. I should have gone with plan A.

"Yeah, please do us all a favor and stay way from every guy until he has marked you." Kiba really sounded like he was pleading with me.

"You know that isn't fair to me because Sasuke doesn't really want me so forget him. I'll have you know I am friends with many guys." How dare Kiba, does he only want me to hang out with Ino and Hinata for the rest of my life?

"He needs to mark you, he still does want you," Kiba began.

"I heard him myself so cut the bullshit!"

OoO

Okay so lunch didn't go as easily as I wanted it to. I had to eat in the stupid bathroom to keep Kiba away from me. This didn't stop him from trying to talk to me though the walls. He did leave me be five minutes before the lunch bell sounded so I used this as my get away time. Kakashi's class here I come. That lazy bastard better be in there right now.

Pushing the classroom door open I saw Kakashi exactly where I thought he would be, sitting in his chair, feet propped up on his desk and reading porn.

"Kaka-sensei, I'm here to make a deal with you." I said as I closed the classroom door.

"Hello Sakura-chan, what can I do for you?" How come you see this smile under that damn mask of his but cannot tell anything else.

"Give me a new seat, one as far away from Uchiha Sasuke as you possibly can." I crossed my arms across my chest as I glared at his Icha Icha book. I think my threat is very close to obvious at this point. Plus for me right now I am standing next to the intercom button.

"Now Sakura, I don't advise that. We only have so many females in the class." So Kakashi know about Sasuke's little problem. He must know all about me then.

"Kaka-sensei I will make you in love with the wall right behind you if you don't do this after I get Tsunade in here." This dirty pervert, I so want to ring his neck right now. How come I would rather pull my own teeth out with my bare hands then be in school today?

"Let him mark you first. Alright not the full thing but the start," Kakashi stood up and walked to the other side of the classroom.

"Which is?" Forget about pulling my own teeth I want Kakashi's if he doesn't talk soon.

"Scent mark, pretty simple and should calm him down enough to not want to kill anyone. It's the first step," Kakashi said calmly as he kept his distance.

"Oh good no biting involved. So what all do I have to do?" Maybe I could get the baseball bat out of Tsunade's office and then Kakashi would explain faster.

"Put it simple you could do a number of things but since you seem so big about keeping your distance from Sasuke then you could war something of his like a shirt or jacket." Kakashi sat down at one of the desks.

"If it helps I can always have a mishap with my pen before class. Ink will get all over your shit and you can borrow the one Sasuke has in his bag. Itachi made him pack it." Kiba said from behind me and then hurried to his seat.

"Hold up, do you know much this shirt costs?" My voice got louder, I know it.

"Oh man I forgot chicks and their clothes." Kiba sat down in his seat and sighed. "Here it comes," he muttered.

"$120 before shipping and handling. Temari got it for me as a going away present. If you did that then I would have to replace it and there is no way in hell I would ever pay more than $20 for a shirt. I have better things to spend my money on."

"Oh yeah like what, getting your hair done?" Kiba asked.

"No like I need a new computer, mine is almost ten years old. Then I would like to get an iPod as well as new tires. I also have to save up money for college, which is where 3/4ths of my paychecks have been going." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "As well as a new cell phone since I gave the other one back to Sasuke. I don't have the money or time to waste on clothes. Of course now I have a new job that doesn't pay as much as the old one so there goes everything I want right now so I can go to college then med school."

"The other option is to let him sleep next to you for a few nights." Kakashi began back to the previous point. Thank goodness because the money situation is too touchy.

I sighed, "Alright fine I'll wear his stupid shirt to bed tonight. That sound good to you?"

Kiba hissed a bit, "So you can wash off his scent in the morning, no way."

"I take showers at night, not that you need to know, Tsunade uses all the hot water in the morning. So like I said, I'll wear it tonight." I walked over to my seat and sat down. "Bring it to my Xterra after school Kiba."

"Sounds good to me. Does that mean I have to change the seating arrangement in my class?" Kakashi asked as he stood up.

"Not today, I'll sit next to the ass today, but it's the last day."

"Stay away from Neji too Sakura," Kiba stated as the bell rang.

"Oh fuck that bullshit Kiba. I'm riding in that white camaro tomorrow and nothing is going to stop me. You better tell Sasuke that so he doesn't kill Neji. That car is too sexy and Sasuke sure doesn't compete against it."

OoO

(Sasuke's POV)

For most of the day I have been sitting in this room with Itachi. I guess I can't really blame Kakashi or Itachi for this. I did want to kill Neji earlier. This stupid room is driving me crazy. Nothing but white walls for hours. Yeah this room is driving me crazy lowly but surely.

"Hey man," Kiba walked into the room. I've never seen this room in school before, but maybe he has. "So I've got some good news and some bad news."

I moved my arms a bit to remember crap I'm chained to this damn desk. As if that could really stop me if I wanted to move. I inhaled deeply to discover that Kiba has been around her a lot. My fangs began to grow but at least for now I'm in control.

"Tell us Kiba," Itachi said as he worked on his paperwork at a teacher's desk.

"Sakura says she'll start the scent marking but she's going to right with Neji tomorrow. Sasuke the girl is in love with the car not Neji. I talked to her all through Math to make sure and she's borderline grease monkey."

"Neji has the new camaro correct?" Itachi glanced at me.

I refused to answer, the two would see my fangs for sure. I'm glad Kiba did for me, "Yep and remember Sasuke she wants the car not Neji."

"Tell Hinata to tell Neji he can pick Sakura up but he will not be needed to bring her home." Itachi packed up his things pretty quickly. There is a plot going I can see Itachi's mind working right now. "Stay away from Sakura or you'll be scent marking her. I won't be able to stop Sasuke and the laws state he can kill you with no punishment."

OoO

I have heard people say "Thank God it's Friday" before but I never felt that applied to me until today. Today actually might be a good one since I got to look at a very red faced Itachi just first thing in the morning. Hell the boy couldn't even look me straight in the eyes. Itachi had a gray sweat suit on as well, which I have to say is very peculiar.

"Morning Itachi," I glanced down at my clothes for the day, black jeans white wife beater and a blue button up shirt that was untucked and unbuttoned with my the sleeves rolled up almost to my elbows.

"From now on you will have the evening to midnight shift at Sakura's," Itachi mumbled as he pushed his oatmeal around his bowl.

"Got to see the show huh?" I gritted my teeth and flashed my sharingan at him. "Never again."

"Sakura will receive my apology in the mail soon enough. She will also need a ride to work today. Take your other car. Bring her cell phone to her as well. Mother wants her to have it so she can text other recipes to her." Itachi slouched in his chair and then straightened himself. "Do not try to hurt Neji."

I smirked, "She's only riding with him because of his car. I know and I won't." Just yet, I added mentally.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry everyone, it was time for family vacation and then getting ready for school to start so that's why this chapter took so long to get out. I promise everyone that you won't have to wait this long for a chapter again. I have the next chapter 1/4th of the way done, and soon enough you will see what the Uchiha family plans to do, lets just hope Sasuke is able to get Sakura back because he does have to prove that he wants to be around her. Don't worry the drama will soon be to a holt as the action begins.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I can't wait to hear the responses from everyone for this one. Please review after you read and thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Sasuke's POV)

Naruto is an idiot, enough said. Right now I am perched outside of Sakura's bedroom window watching her wrap her leg around the poll in her room and spin in those high healed shoes. Now many fellow males might wonder why I am thinking about Naruto when there is a very hot and extremely sexy chick in my view. It all started right after dinner.

You see the dobe showed up at my house shirtless. Apparently he had accidently spilled tomato soup all over Sakura by bumping into a waiter. With some choking persuasion Naruto told me that his shirt was given to Sakura after that moment. Alright it took Itachi to pull me off of Naruto to get him to speak. I guess even Naruto needs to breathe. Now I know most people would hit Naruto over the head and call him an idiot but be grateful. Not me, my vampire side immediately took over. It didn't kill Naruto because we are partners in the hunt but id did land me where I am now. Soon enough I will make my presence known to her. She is my mate, well future mate. Naruto's scent mark will be gone by the end of this night.

Being pissed off right now would so not be a good thing when going to remove a scent mark on someone when you love them, yes I love her. I will never say those words to her, maybe I will but not in English. Movement towards the window occurred and I realized I had zoned out. Sakura was opening her window and I know she'll see me.

"Uchiha Sasuke, can you tell me why you are here?" Sakura asked as she learned outside the window a bit.

"Orange is not your color." I gritted my teeth and tried to count to ten to calm myself down.

"I actually don't think it's that bad." Sakura backed up and twirled around. She still had her clear high healed shoes, Naruto's top, but the spin caused her top to come up some and I noticed Sakura didn't have any shorts on.

The next thing I know I am sitting on her bed. I got there too fast for my own eyes so I know Sakura didn't see me move either. "His shirt must come off now."

Sakura stopped her spin so the left side of her body was facing me. "How did you get in here?"

Standing up I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips. "Shirt off now." I grabbed the ends of it and pulled it up. Anger must really be getting to me 'cause her arms were crossed over her chest. "Sakura!"

"Is Naruto scent marking me right now Sasuke?" Sakura turned a bit so she was fully facing me.

"Yes!" I kept seeing flashes of red so I know Sakura did too.

"Eww!" Sakura's face wrinkled in disgust, cute. Oh god what is happening to me? I've become a sap. "Well Kiba said I can wash a scent off so I'm going to take another shower. I'll be right back."

I watched Sakura go through her drawers. "Grab night clothes."

"I thought I was going to wear your shirt to bed." Sakura placed a few things on top of her towel which was sitting on her dresser.

"Nope, I'm staying most of the night." With that final comment Sakura stormed out of her room. Plus side to that I'm now in her room and if she's like most girls then I have plenty of time to snoop. Where there is a positive there is always a negative, I had to call Itachi and tell him. Any normal teenager would rather talk to the elder sibling than the parents. I'm anything but normal. Pulling the phone out of my pocket I pressed 9 then send.

"Itachi," I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, the man has collar ID, why not say hi? What does he think he is anyway?

"Yo, I'm staying at Sakura's tonight."

"Figured, head back at 6 so you can get ready for school."

"Yeah will do, Naruto still there?"

"Of course, he's trying to explain to Mother how Ramen is good for the soul."

"Tell him we hunt tomorrow night." I hit the end button and then began to set my alarm. As I set my phone down on Sakura's night stand I heard a click of a door shutting. An abnormal guy falls for an abnormal girl, go figure. Not only does she take showers fast but she's wearing a long sleeved shirt to bed. "The more skin the better."

"What are you a pervert or just blind?" Sakura asked me as she tossed her towel and other clothes into a basket.

"No I meant that skin to skin contact is better. Put the smallest top you have on."

"Alright I think I understand what you mean." Sakura rolled her eyes. "How many nights do we have to do this before you have scent marked me?" Sakura asked as she walked to her closest and shut the door.

I took my shoes off and then my shirt. "Once a week." I made myself comfortable on the bed and waited.

Sakura walked out of her closet wearing a red cami and black panties. I mentally chuckled at what Naruto told me before. 'Black underwear means the person wants to have sex or has.' Of course the dobe had been referring to my boxers at the time. Bad timing on his part because we were in the locker rooms for gym class. Kiba had set Naruto straight about that being a girls' underwear thing but no one stopped the rumor that followed. I cannot believe I remembered that moment right now.

"So scent marking is a temporary thing, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well that sucks. I guess this means I am stuck with you until you find another mate." Sakura sighed and sat down on the end of her bed.

"There will never be another." I closed my eyes.

"Wait what?" Sakura yelled. Damn she has a set of lungs on her. "So that means I can never date again?" Sakura placed her head into her pillow. "I'm cursed to stay single for the rest of my life."

"You are not single now." I closed my eyes, I have a feeling she's going to be annoying right now, more than normal.

"Oh really there is no guy interested in me. You only are because I'm your future mate and you were never given the choice in the matter. God its like an arranged marriage!"

"Sakura," I hissed.

"I'll never feel loved or needed." Sakura just continued on, guess she is lost too much in her own thoughts. Why do I guess when I know this because she's my mate?

OoO

(3rd POV)

Sasuke opened his eyes to discover Sakura had turned her back to him. Sakura was too busy in her ranting to notice movement on the bed until her hair was pulled back which made her have to arch her back a bit. Sasuke's lips were upon hers faster and wit the forcefulness from Sasuke Sakura couldn't help but to let out a moan. Fangs brushed her lips, blood rushing fast; Sakura felt like Sasuke could devour her soul.

Sasuke felt Sakura begin to shift in her position on the bed but would have none of that. Letting go of Sakura's hair he used both hands to rub Sakura's arms on the way down to the bottom of her top. As he began to pull it up Sasuke felt Sakura bite is bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Is intention was not to have his vampire awake the first time they were together but now it was too late.

With the beast stirring strong inside of him Sasuke released Sakura's lips, twisted their bodies so Sakura was now lying on the bed and took of her top all in one movement. Before Sakura could think Sasuke's lips were back on hers.

OoO

(Somewhere else)

Neji ran down a dirt path that was in the town park. Every night he did this after his spar with Lee. Neji smirked as he passed a teenage couple to his right. As he did so four runners behind him pushed Neji to the ground. "Oddly crowded tonight," Neji muttered.

"Poor Hyuuga, didn't notice them earlier did you, yeah." A blonde haired man helped Neji on his feet.

"Too bad you didn't notice me too." Before Neji could look past the blonde pain ripped through his chest.

OoO

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up at six because of my stupid phone. Reaching over to turn the alarm off sure wasn't a problem but leaving will be. Sakura was draped across my chest, the girl couldn't get any closer than she was trying to get that closer than she was last night and it seems like she was trying to get that close again. I couldn't help but to smirk, this is my mate now and forever. I just hope she doesn't kill me at school today.

Sometimes I thank god I'm a vampire, the fact that I was able to get Sakura off of me without waking her, dressing myself and home within 20 minutes happens to be one of those times. The speed I had was no where near as fast as a werewolf but 10 minutes for me to get home was pretty damn good compared to a car. Driving home would have taken me 25 minutes at least.

Walking inside my house I was a saw a plate of French toast on the table. Crap Mom must be pissed at me. "Sasuke is that you?" Mom's voice came out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ma," I muttered as I sat down. I glared at the French toast. I bet if I can leave early I'll be able to drop by McDonald's and get something for breakfast. Anything is better than French toast.

Ma came walking out of the kitchen with a plate in hand. "Oh honey those aren't for you, I gave that plate to Itachi earlier." Ma pushed the plate to the side and set the one se was carrying in front of me.

Yes, no French toast with white powder shit on them. Ma made me an omelet with tomatoes, onion, and cheese with back and buttered toast. "Thanks Ma." I almost finished my breakfast when Itachi strolled in. Damn and I thought I was clear of him too. "Morning."

"Morning brother, remember your other car today."

"Yeah I will only 'cause Sakura would love to see it."

Itachi sat down and grabbed his fork, "Mated?"

"Yeah," I could not help but to smirk with satisfaction.

"Good but expect yourself to act abnormal around her still."

"What do you mean?" I set my fork down and made sure I was sitting comfortably. I had a feeling this could take a bit.

"You'll feel more possessive, if possible, but that should happen later in the day."

I cleared my throat as I stood up. "Fine I'm off to the shower now."

As I left I heard Itachi, "Primp for your mate you mean." Damn he got me at the last minute. I knew he would say something.

OoO

Parking my '64 Chevy Corvette Stingray I couldn't help but to smirk, Sakura is going to freak. She loves old cars. Before I could even get out of the car Naruto jumped on the hood.

"Dobe!" I yelled as I got out of the car.

"Teme, how do you calm a crying woman down?" Naruto asked as he slid off the hood.

"How should I know?" I shut my door and began to inspect my hood.

"Well Hinata called me at 4 am telling me Neji still was not home." Naruto began to dance around like an idiot. I believe this is what he calls his 'Oh my, I'm so freaked out I'm going to pee my pants' dance.

"Well Naruto what would you do if it was Sakura crying?" I asked as I put my hands in my black pants pocket.

"What does Sakura have anything to do with this?" Naruto stood still for a moment.

"You know Sakura fairly well since you have always claimed her as your other best friend. Just do the opposite of what you would do for Sakura to Hinata since the two are opposite creatures." I sighed and began walking towards the building.

"Right, no cowering in fear, gotcha," Naruto began walking next to me but we got cut off by a limo.

"Who would ever want to flaunt their money like this?" I muttered and a moment later we watched Hinata get out.

"Hey Hinata, you look beautiful today." Naruto yelled as he ran to her.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you for talking to me last night but I think one of you should go get Sakura." Hinata whispered, being around her really makes me glad I'm a vampire.

"Why would you say that Hinata?" Naruto grabbed her books from her.

"He asked which one was his car and his clothes almost looked bloody. Plus Neji didn't brush his hair before he left. He always does that, I think he might be drunk."

"Was his movements jerky?" I asked as I tried to stay as still as I could. Every impulse was wanting me to run.

"Yes he reminded me of a puppet." Hinata nodded her head. Right then I swore my world had just ended.


End file.
